33 33 star trek masseffect SETH pharohbattlestar galactica Kevin Smith
by jeangay
Summary: I understand its too big to read, look at the front summary, the last few lines but Extremely relevant to everything and the summary of Defender of varigoss: Watcher are BLACK/black people, the basis of movie watchmen This is THE story about history and religion very important extremely relevant to everything MISSING LINK DEUS EX


This is the story of creation, and religion and the uneducated movie style, of the Actual plot of history and religion ( what is missing from here? There is a part 4 to the varigoss story that has not yet been released) 33 33

First I'll start off with a synopsis of what the story is based off of and aboutBottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 **doctor who is based off this bookTime Spatial AND actually This tv show is the most rated show of Britain, some know Britain as Babylon two; doctor who is a show spreading misinformation**

 **2\. This is about how the pharoh is in the continuity of 9/11,star trek, star war and a "alien black fleet" ,religion, Judaism, Christianity, islam but not hebrewism, hebrewism is the one lost, yet clean religion of history ;history and religion are a pharoh alien story in this particular creation; other world do exist**

 **is about how modern religion is about nazi russia AND BLACK/black people using hitler to transcend above slavery, which is not doable by god between russia and BLACK/black Babylon since russia is sitting atop of BLACK/black land**

 **In this story, castle wwelburg , castle wolfenstein is the basis**

 **This is the story of how doctor who is replacing the real story of history: the fabricated story is about a martian that stayed living as first a mummy and AFTER a spirit, like doctor who, that is younger with blast of BLACKNESS as time goes on**

 **AKA Islamic ALLAH a BLACK/black people: in the basis of BLACK/black control of Africa and russia as a land,**

 **A 1500 year old text that came from judaism not hebrewism ,** **in this creation only,** **is said to be the holy quran, in the original it is a judaic text used by babylon**

 **Allah Whom is synonymous with Al kudus name / god number 37**

summary:

Defender of Varigoss: 1

The noble wizard Shundarr and his Defenders contend with the incorporeal phantom Synthrax and his army of AntRoids for the fate of the planet Varigoss...

Volume 1:  
Alda, beautiful warrior-maiden of Blackfang Abbey is captured during battle and taken to the evil Synthrax's fortress in the perilous Marshlands of Drelm.

There, she is submitted to the vicious hungers of an immortal necromancer's many forms. It is up to her twin sister, Axia, to rescue her.

This is Volume I in the Defenders of Varigoss saga, a science adventure

Defender of Varigoss: 2

Volume 2

The fate of the planet Varigoss hangs in the balance as the brave champions of Blackfang Abbey are led by the ancient wizard Shundarr in a bitter war against the phantom-sorcerer Synthrax and his army of AntRoids.

Volume II:  
Rak wakes from dreams of flesh, and is guided by his soul to his only true love...who he cannot have. Alda's humiliation continues at the brutal hands of the Vessels. Will Axia be able to save her sister?

This is Volume 2 in the "Defenders of Varigoss" saga, a science adventure

Defender of Varigoss: 3

The fate of the planet Varigoss hangs in the balance as the brave champions of Blackfang Abbey are led by the ancient wizard Shundarr in a bitter war against the phantom-sorcerer Synthrax and his army of AntRoids.

Volume II:  
Axia is pulled into the depraved world of Synthrax and his hungers, and Alda is pulled deeper and deeper into the filth and the fury as she bears witness to-and becomes a part of-her own sister's degradation.

But...is it degradation if it is enjoyed? Can the rigid teachings of Shundarr be washed away in one fell act of lust?

This is Volume 3 in the "Defenders of Varigoss" saga, a science adventure.

 **The full story here is about how star trek, star war, the pharoh (oh which there is a number of: known as the pharoh of the exodus Seth, Tutmose 3, Amenhotep 2, Tutmose 4 who is the heir to both tutmose 3 and Amenhotep 2, AND "Musa" a hired worker of tutmose 3: Musa is synonymous with Amenhotep 2 and are interchangeable in the story**

 **The overall pharoh of the exodus is Seth**

 **And the black president is a worker of the pharoh in modern day; for the purpose**

 **The empire of rome that is a continued story of Babylon**

 **To this, the republic is always fighting**

 **Defenders of Varigoss (star trek/star war) a**

 **Mass Effect Story: A Councilor and A Jedi: Forbidden Romance**

(in the story the devil of creation is Ahsoka

Yoda doesn't show up for work the day that the republic exiled it

Mace Windu is a worker of the black president for Babylon in the guise of empire of rome (for the empire!, for the republic !)

Posted on October 14, 2015 by Mass Effect XXX

Chapter 0 – Prologue

In the deep reaches of space, the Citadel sits, peaceful and prosperous. Little war or even conflict reaches the ears of those on the Citadel. The galaxy is at it's most peaceful time in decades. However, in the deep reaches of space, an evil lurks. It grows in power and bides its time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The perfect moment to take its prey.

However, the dark being will not find that too easy of a task with the powerful new alliance between the great Jedi Peace Keepers and the powerful Citadel Specters. While uneasy with the human's presence on the Citadel, the Grand Council has seen the Jedi to be more than experienced enough in foreign affairs to handle such a position. Council Tevos above all others has some feeling in the back of her mind that bringing the Jedi on the Citadel will help them greatly in the future.

So the construction was started, according to a number of Jedi Master's specifications, the Jedi Temple was built on the Citadel. Finished only a short time ago, a large group of Jedi and other observers have been gathered to join in the commemoration ceremony.

Those among the group are the Jedi Masters, Yoda, Windu, Aayla Secura and the young knight Ahsoka Tano. While a sacred Jedi ceremony, it is not without other distinguished guests from the Council. The Specter Turian Nihlus, the Investigator Turian Garrus and the powerful Asari Acolyte Shiala. While these are the noteworthy guests, a number of other people are in it for a scientific venture, mainly Doctor Liara T'Soni, a famous Asari scientist, and a representative of the Geth Legion apart from the rest.

Little do these people know, events unfold around them that will change the course of their lives forever.

Chapter 1 – The Prophecy

Shaak Ti sighed and looked around. While accustomed to space ships, it didn't change the fact that she was still nervous on them. They were small containers in space that, with a single hole, could kill them all. She was on a small ship with Master Windu, Master Aayla Secura and the young Knight Ahsoka Tano. They were on their way far out of Republic Space to a little known space station known as the Citadel. It wasn't very well known because the alien races that inhabited it were wary of humans and preferred to stay away from them. But with the Jedi's influence, a number of the Republic Senate met with the Citadel's Council and agreed to built a Jedi temple on the Citadel, simply as a show of good faith between the races.

So Shaak Ti was invited, as a respected Jedi Master, to the commemoration ceremony of the Citadel's Jedi Temple.

"Hey ya'll, check this out." Their pilot said, pointing out the front view.

In front of them was a large space station. A ring with five massive arms hanging off it, it was nothing short of amazing. Shaak Ti gasped, astounded that such an artificial structure could exist in space. It must've taken a millenia to build.

"That thing is forty five kilometers long and thirteen kilometers wide. According to the information we recieved on it, there is over thirteen million beings on it and it wiehgs over seven billion metric tons." The pilot read of a small screen.

"Good god…and you said what race controlled this?" Aayla said, looking down at the pad.

"It's run by a Council of three races, the Asari, The Turian and the Salarian. However, we're hoping that some time in the future they will accept someone to represent the Republic as a whole." Windu explained.

"Amazing." Ahsoka said.

"Republic Vessel 220167, you are cleared for landing in the Presidium. Please check your visual output screen for directions." A voice came over the com system.

"You heard 'em, buckle in so I can park this thing." The pilot said, pulling on his lap belt.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ahsoka said, flopping down in her seat.

"Be still young one, we are ambassadors of the Republic and mainly, The Jedi Council. We must offer a good impression." Windu said, sitting down.

"Don't be so harsh on the girl Windu, she was just Knighted a few weeks ago." Aayla said, smacking Windu on the arm playfully.

"No, he's right. We are meeting with one of the oldest and most powerful Councils outside the Republic. We must be on our best behavior." Shaak Ti said coolly.

The ship whined as the engines spun down. The ship was caught in the artificial gravity of the Citadel and the pilot carefully descended into the docking station. Large magnetic clamps held the ship in place and an airlock extended and latched onto the side of the ship. There was a hiss as the pressure equalized.

"We're all good, I've been ordered to return to Republic space once I drop you off. Master Yoda is already here with his ship and pilot. He is to return those of you that need to." The pilot said, waving goodbye to them.

"See ya!" Ahsoka said, leading the way out the decontamination chamber.

Shaak Ti followed her and the other two fell in step behind her.

"Honored guests, welcome!" A blue skinned woman said, walking up to them, "I am Serenia Shi'iara. I will guide you to the new Jedi Temple. It is truly a beautiful structure."

"Thank you Serenia." Shaak Ti said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Oh it's no problem, I am just honored to be among some as great as you Jedi Masters. I've heard stories and read accounts of your deeds. You are great people." Serenia said, "I am pleased that the Jedi have decided to join us here."

"Thank you, I didn't know the Jedi were so renowned on the Citadel already." Windu said as they walked into a large elevator.

"Yes, the Council has deemed the Jedi Masters to be on par with Spectres. While not as politically powerful, the Jedi are to be treated with respect on the Citadel." Serenia said.

"Wow." Aayla said, her eyes wide, "I didn't know we would get such a rousing welcome."

"Please hurry, the Ceremony is starting soon." Serenia said, speeding up her pace as they passed through C-Sec, the security center for the Citadel.

The Jedi Temple was a gorgeous structure. While not as beautiful as the one on Coruscant, it was still a gorgeous structure. Built out of artificial marble formed here on the Citadel, it was a gleaming white temple nearly thirty feet tall. It had to be quite scaled down because of the size constraints of the Presidium.

Shaak Ti stood near the entrance way, alongside Master Windu, Master Aayla and Knight Ahsoka. Next to them stood the three Council members. Across from them stood about a dozen other guests, invited by the Council along with a number of Spectres. The Spectres were the Council's personal soldiers and investigators.

The Ceremony, led by the greatest Jedi Master, Master Yoda, was starting. It was tradition that the eldest master in attendance stepped into the temple first, flanked by the youngest Padawans. It was meant to show that from the oldest to the youngest, the Jedi revered all life equally.

Master Yoda stopped at the entrance and turned around to face the guests there.

"A great day this is. A union between two great nations, overseen by guests and peace keepers from both sides. However, a prophecy, born today it is." Yoda said in a raspy voice, "Two great nations, bound by force, a match for a growing evil, they are not. Let it be said, a Jedi to be among you, that there is. Save both nations, that being can. But discovered first, the Jedi must be."

"Master Yoda! What're you saying?" Windu asked urgently.

"A prophecy it is, know not, do I." Yoda said, bowing his head.

"But, who's this Jedi who will save us?" Aayla asked.

"Know not do I…" Yoda shook his head, "Only one knows and discover for themselves, they must."

"Such a cryptic prophecy." Shaak Ti muttered under her breath.

"Come." Yoda said to the four Padawans behind him.

They entered the temple. The Councilors approached Shaak Ti and the other masters.

"What was the elder talking about?" The Asari Councilor asked.

"A prophecy given by the force. They're very rare, but they are never wrong." Windu said.

"So, that is true? One of the guests here is supposed to become a Jedi?" The Turian Councilor said in astonishment.

"It seems that way. However, what worries me more is this growing evil that could destroy both of our nations." Aayla said, putting her chin in her hand.

"Yes, that is troublesome." The Asari said.

"Come on, let us go inside. We have much to talk about." Shaak Ti said, holding a hand towards the temple entrance.

"Very troubling…this prophecy is." Yoda said, sitting in his small chair in the Jedi Council room.

"Is it certain that this evil will destroy us?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No, it is not. I felt that one among the crowd was a chosen to become a great Jedi. Both our nations they could save." Yoda said in a raspy voice.

"Hmm…" Aayla mumbled simply.

"I am going to go speak with the Citadel Council." Shaak Ti said, standing up.

"Be careful, we don't want to say anything that would sour our relations with them yet." Windu warned.

"I will be fine." Shaak Ti nodded, stepping out of the Council room.

She walked quickly down the hall, her brown robe rustling about her ankles softly. The halls were softly lit and quiet. Something about the Citadel seemed very calming and Shaak Ti's mind felt at peace. Even with the cryptic prophecy on her mind, she felt calm and carefree. Reaching the front temple entrance, she looked around. There was an artificial cloud ceiling and even a slight breeze. It was a very nice place.

Shaak Ti smiled and continued down the path towards the Citadel Tower and the Council Chambers.

"Master Jedi." An Asari near the elevator said, nodding to her.

The elevator took her to the top of the tower quickly and she stepped off. Luckily enough, the Asari Councilor was standing near the elevator, talking with a Turian in red and black armor. He had a dark face and white markings over it.

"Madam Councilor." Shaak Ti said, stepping over to her.

"Ah! Master Jedi, let me introduce you. This is Spectre Nihlus, one of the Council's best." She said, motioning to the Turian, "And this is…I apologize, but I don't believe I ever got your name."

"I am Shaak Ti, Jedi Master and a Togruta from the planet Shili." Shaak Ti said, bowing her head.

"Pleasure to meet you." Nihlus said, nodding to her, "So, I will talk to you later Councilor?"

"Yes." The Councilor said, nodding.

"I would rather not be rude, but I never heard your name either." Shaak Ti said.

"My apologies, I am Councilor Tevos." She said, bowing her head to Shaak Ti, "I have heard about many of your exploits. I hold a reverence for the Jedi and the good work you do. Many an innocent person has been saved by your deeds."

"I thank you, but that is simply the Jedi Code." Shaak Ti said with a smile.

"So, is there something you wanted to speak to me about? Has it something to do with the elder master's prophecy." She said, indicating Master Yoda.

"Somewhat. Being involved with the Jedi means that you will be a target of the dark side of the force, be it Sith or other. Either way, I believe I need to show your Spectres how to defend themselves against the many powers of the dark Jedi." Shaak Ti, "Should they ever face any."

"Dark Jedi? This is news to me. Please explain." Tevos said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, rarely, a Jedi may fall from the path of the light side or they may be seduced by the dark side itself. As everything good as a bad side, the light side of the force also has a dark side. Mainly powers to kill and maim, the dark side is forbidden by all sects of the Jedi. Because of this, dark Jedi are often resentful of the Jedi Temples and Academies." Shaak Ti explained.

"So, you are going to verse the Spectres in the way of fighting these dark Jedi?" Tevos said.

"Yes, as well as anyone else you believe need to fight them. But the Dark Jedi are less common than your Spectres. I don't believe most of your military will every encounter one." Shaak Ti said.

"Well your help is much appreciated. I will see what I can do about organizing this." Tevos said.

As Shaak Ti walked away, she sighed, "She might be it."

"So, offered to teach them to fight the Dark Side have you?" Master Yoda said, "Good good. A show of good faith, this is."

"I was hoping that you would assist me Master. I am skilled, but my powers are nothing in comparison to your own." Shaak Ti said, adjusting her robe.

"Nonsense. Strong in the force you are. Sure you can do this am I." Yoda said with a small laugh.

"Thank you Master, I will do my best." Shaak Ti said, bowing her head to Master Yoda.

"I can help!" Ahsoka said, popping up behind them.

"Ahsoka." Shaak Ti sighed, "Okay, I could use an assistant."

"Assistant? You were just asking Master Yoda to help with the training!" Ahsoka said.

"And you are only a young Knight. Remember your place." Shaak Ti said, looking back at her.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka sighed, walking away.

"So…found the Jedi have you?" Master Yoda said, watching Ahsoka walk away.

"I think I have. The Force presides strongly over the Councilor Tevos. I believe she is the one from your prophecy." Shaak Ti said, "I may be wrong however because…"

"Because the dark side you also sense." Master Yoda said.

"Yes Master. I am worried that she may be drawn to the Dark Side. I don't know anything about her past, so it's a possibility." Shaak Ti said nervously.

"Well…we shall see, that we shall." Yoda said, nodding.

Chapter 2 – Training and Memory

Shaak Ti looked over the group in front of her. All of them skilled in battle and most of them Council Spectres. A number of the Council's exceptionally skilled marines were also attending the lesson.

"Okay, yesterday I taught you all how to fight back against the Dark Side's motion force. Today I'm going to train you in the ways of the Dark Side's Force Lightning as well as the Light Saber." Shaak Ti said.

The Spectres and Marines were silent as the grave, fully attentive on their instructor.

"Now, Force Lightning is a power that the Dark Side uses. It rattles electrons in the air and in their body in order to generate quite a few giga-joules of energy. Then it is collected and released from their palms." Shaak Ti explained, "The most obvious way to fight this power is to grasp a highly conductive surface. Most likely would be a metal railing or some wires."

"And if we aren't within reach of a conductive surface?" Spectre Nihlus asked.

"That is the trick. Now if that is the case, you must divert the energy somehow. Some of you with Biotic powers should be able to disperse the energy with a Mass Effect barrier. Other ways to stop it are a specialized energy distribution node in your armor or possibly to distract them from their focus." Shaak Ti described.

"Distract them…what would that entail?" The Turian Investigator Garrus asked.

"A Jedi's power require great internal focus. Knock them out of this focus and they will be vulnerable. But it's not easily done. You will have to hurt them or some along those lines. Shoot them when they're trying to shock you." Shaak Ti described, "However, I have no way to show you Force Lightning, so you will just have to hope and pray you never come across it."

"So, you mentioned Light Sabers. If I remember correctly, those are some sort of laser weapon correct?" Another Spectre said.

"Yes." Shaak Ti pulled her Light Saber from her hip and blue light spread from it, "It is a weapon of elegance. Between two and four feet long, they are a weapon of skill and dexterity. A blade of pure plasma retained inside a force field generated from the handle. While weightless, the plasma does generate a gyroscopic effect when swung. Anyone fighting you with a Light Saber is almost guaranteed to be a person of great skill and power."

"What makes a laser sword such a good weapon?" A marine asked with a tone of mocking humor.

"A weapon of elegance from another era, it takes a very skilled hand to wield and is almost always wielded along side the force. Not as clumsy or random as a gun, a Light Saber can cut through nearly any surface. Coupled with the force, they can be thrown or swung with faster speed than any of your eyes could follow."

Shaak Ti, with a very slight flick of the wrist, threw her Light Saber at blinding speed. It flew across the room in a flash of light and stopped a hairs breadth from the Marine's face who had been mocking her.

"I could kill each and everyone of you in this room without even moving from this spot." Shaak Ti said with a tone of cold seriousness.

The Marine fell backward out of his chair. Shaak Ti clicked off the Light Saber and brought it back to her hand.

"That is all." Shaak Ti said, turning away.

"Well, thank you for the lesson." Spectre Nihlus said, nodding his head.

"So, how'd it go?" Councilor Tevos asked, looking sideways at Shaak Ti.

They were sitting in a small room off the Council Chambers. It was nicely decorated with only two small seats and a nice sized television screen.

"I can't help but feel this is all pointless." Shaak Ti sighed.

"Pointless? How so?" Tevos said, looking up at Shaak Ti.

"Because if by some chance they do come up against a Sith, all the training in the world couldn't prepare them." Shaak Ti said, "Fighting a Sith is like nothing any of them have ever done before."

"Are they really that strong?" Tevos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unparalleled strength. Even the best trained Jedi have difficulties fighting Sith." Shaak Ti explained.

"So then how do you beat them?" Tevos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they can only match the strongest trained Jedi. Meaning, in a fair duel, we get about a fifty-fifty chance to win." Shaak Ti, "At least, that's how its been in the past."

"So do Jedi every use any weapons other than a Lightsaber and the Force?" Tevos asked.

"Rarely, but sometimes Jedi will use Blasters and other things. Jedi aren't restricted to certain weaponry, it's just that the elegance and skill of the Lightsaber almost always wins out against anything else." Shaak Ti said.

"Can I share some of my past with you?" Tevos asked, rubbing her blue skinned hands together.

"Sure." Shaak Ti nodded.

"Well, not very many people know it, but I was a Spectre before I was made a Council Member." Tevos admitted.

"Really? You must've been quite the person in your younger years." Shaak Ti said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well thank you, but I'm not sure. I was a Spectre, yes, but I'd rather not admit what I did. There are some things in my past that I'd like to keep buried. They are why I became a diplomat. In order to avoid repeating my actions." Tevos said, clasping her hands together.

"Would you…care to share them?" Shaak Ti asked uncertainly, trying not to offend.

"Well…I couldn't convey what I wish through words…Do you mind if I use an Asari trait of Mind Melding. Through this, our nervous systems become one and a connection is made between our minds." Tevos explained, "With this, I can convey my past much easier."

"Okay, go ahead." Shaak Ti nodded.

"Clear your mind." Tevos said, moving closer to Shaak Ti.

She placed a hand on Shaak Ti's forehead and sent a jolt through her nervous system. Their electric signals attuned to one another and their minds brushed against each other. Tevos stepped into Shaak Ti's mind and started to bring forth her memories.

Suddenly Shaak Ti was floating naked in a small transport vessel. Tevos sat in the pilot seat. She was wearing a set of white armor with red shoulders and red leggings. There was a single assault rifle on her back.

'I had been tracking a case from the home world of Asari, Thessia. A number of young Asari had been disappearing and I had followed a strange Turian suspect to a world I had thought was barren.' Tevos' voice floated through her ears.

"There it is." The Tevos sitting in the pilot seat said, pointing at a small space port on the planet's surface.

Shaak Ti watched as they flew down to the surface and Tevos landed the ship in front of the space port. She slipped on her sealed helmet and let the cabin depressurize. Shaak Ti was a little scared at first and then realized that she was in a ghost like state while in Tevos' memory. Shaak Ti turned and followed Tevos out of the ship and onto the barren cold surface.

The two of them walked over and entered the space port.

'It was when I entered the port that I realized I was in the right place.' Tevos' voice came through her head.

Shaak Ti phased through the door and watched Tevos run silently down the hall and into the facility. They, Tevos and the ghost-like Shaak Ti, moved far down into the facility. They were an easy ten floors down when they finally came across signs of residence. A single steel door with a strange Turian symbol painted on it stood in their way. There was no door handle on it and only a small covered window in the middle. Tevos knocked on it and the window slid open.

"Password!" A Turian yelled.

"Shit…" Tevos said under her breath.

"Go away!" The Turian yelled, slamming the window.

Tevos' hand started to glow blue and she held up her arm. Something hit the inside of the door and then something turned the inside knob. The door cracked and creaked open. Tevos yanked it open and stepped over the unconscious Turian door man.

"Intruder!" One of the Turians in the room yelled.

'At this time, I was still in a calm and cool mentality. I threw a stun grenade that knocked out everyone in the room. As an Asari and a Spectre, I was charged to do what I could with the least amount of damage.' Tevos explained.

The past Tevos tossed a small black object as she dived behind a pillar. It exploded in a bright flash and the four Turians in the room fell limp. Tevos stepped over them and continued into the next room. What was in the next room shocked even Shaak Ti.

Dozens of naked Asari were locked in electric cells. None of them looked older than a sixteen year old school girl. They all looked miserable and worn. At the end of the hall was an large Krogan who was raping an Asari tied to a table. The Asari was screaming with tears running down her face. Blood ran down the inside of the young Asari's legs from the violent raping. Tevos nearly shook with rage.

'I…I lost my mind at that sight. I couldn't control myself.' Tevos said with a broken voice.

Past Tevos screamed and shot the Krogen in the back of the head. It started to fall and Tevos kept shooting it until its head was completely indiscernible from the blood covering the floor. She turned around and started to shoot everything in sight. If it wasn't Asari, Tevos screamed and killed it ruthlessly.

'I can't go on.' Tevos said, cutting the connection.

Shaak Ti was back on the couch, panting heavily. Tears were running down her face.

"I…I'm sorry…some of my emotions…must have trickled across." Tevos said, sitting back.

"Its…ohh…its okay…That was just…so powerful…" Shaak Ti said, wiping at the tears on her face.

"It's a little harder for other species to meld easily with Asari, so I have to put more into the connection. This sometimes ends with me sharing more emotion than I want to." Tevos said.

"I…I didn't know you had such a hard life." Shaak Ti said, clasping her hands together.

She knew at this point that the Dark Side she sensed around her was Tevos' doubt and fear about being in battle again. Doubt and fear lead to anger and anger leads to the Dark Side. But Shaak Ti felt that Tevos' situation was more than worthy of being a Jedi.

"I'm…afraid of somebody judging me for what I've done. While I may have come to terms with my past, it is not something I share openly." Tevos said, looking at her hands.

"Then…why share it with me? I'm a complete stranger." Shaak Ti said.

"There's something about you…I just feel like I can trust you." Tevos said, putting a hand on Shaak Ti's hand.

"Tevos…I want to train you as a Jedi." Shaak Ti said, clasping Tevos' hand.

"What?!" Tevos jerked up, amazed.

"You show the makings of a great Jedi. I want to help you become that Jedi." Shaak Ti said.

"I'm a councilwoman, I can't be trained as a Jedi. They wouldn't allow it." Tevos shook her head.

"It will just be private lessons with you and I. Nobody has to know." Shaak Ti explained.

"Why?" Tevos asked.

"Do you remember the prophecy that Master Jedi Yoda gave? I sense that you are the one to become a Jedi and save the Citadel." Shaak Ti said.

"You saw what I did and you ask me to become a Jedi?" Tevos said, "I can't do that."

"The Jedi way is to protect and help the weak and needy. To never harm unless forced to. The Force is a great thing and it can help you focus your mind on this." Shaak Ti said.

"I don't know." Tevos said, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Remember my offer. If you feel you should, come to the Jedi Temple tomorrow. I will be waiting." Shaak Ti said, nodding to her.

"Okay." Tevos said quietly, trying to think straight.

Chapter 3 – Jedi Training

Shaak Ti yawned widely. For some reason she hadn't slept well the night before. Something kept prodding at the back of her mind that she just couldn't get over. Something about the newest possible Jedi.

Something about Tevos.

"Hey Shaak Ti!" A voice called down the hallway.

Shaak Ti snapped out of her stupor and looked up. Tevos was walking down the hall towards her.

"I've decided to accept." Tevos said, nodding.

"What about the other council members?" Shaak Ti asked.

"If anyone asks anything, I'm here to further the diplomacy between the Citadel Council and the Jedi Council." Tevos smiled.

"Okay, well this way my Apprentice." Shaak Ti said with a chuckle.

Shaak Ti closed the door tight behind them. They were in a small room down inside the Citadel that was beneath the Jedi Temple. It was a very private room that Shaak Ti had requested to herself.

"So, how do we do this?" Tevos said, rubbing her hands together.

"Sit down and clear your mind." Shaak Ti explained, sitting down on small cushion.

Tevos sat down on a similar one across from her.

"Now, I want you to use the force in order to remove the small metal ball from the inside of this puzzle. You are not allowed to turn the ball." Shaak Ti held out a woven metal ball about six inches across, "It should be fairly easy at this size."

"Well…" Tevos took it, "This seems like a challenge."

"I'm going to meditate in the mean time." Shaak Ti nodded, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"I got it!" Tevos cried and a small metal ball fell out of the larger, weaved one.

"Good, now do it again." Shaak Ti said, handing her smaller version of the test, "It's twisted up even harder."

"Really?" Tevos sighed, taking the other one.

"Your attunement to the Force must be slow and careful. It is not an instant process. Please, go ahead." Shaak Ti said, waving to the small woven orb.

"Tch…" Tevos muttered, looking down at the orb.

Nearly six months of the Galactic Standard Calendar pass. Tevos continues her vigorous Jedi training under the Citadel, moving into larger rooms as her Force powers increase under the close observation of Shaak Ti. In combination with her skill in biotics, Tevos was becoming a powerful Jedi. Over two months before, Shaak Ti gave her a green Light Saber from the Jedi Armory. She had been quickly gaining skill with that too. She was currently standing across from Shaak Ti with the traditional Jedi clothing on.

Tevos dodged sideways as Shaak Ti through another rock at her. They were in a small warehouse, practicing with Tevos' force sense. She was blindfolded and was expected to dodge or counter every single of Shaak Ti's offenses.

"Yaa!" Tevos cried, swinging her Light Saber.

She sliced a rock in half and then Force caught another. Shaak Ti decided it was time for another tactic. She dashed forward with her Light Saber and brought a near lethal swing down on Tevos. Tevos snapped towards her and blocked. Her Light Saber crackled loudly as they clashed. Shaak Ti pushed forward and swung at Tevos' side. Tevos barely got her sword up in time and blocked by a hairs breadth.

"Very good, drop the Light Saber." Shaak Ti said, clicking her own.

"What?" Tevos asked as she turned it off and tossed it.

"You will need to fight without one some times. How is your hand to hand coming?" Shaak Ti said, swinging her fist forward at Tevos.

Tevos blocked with ease and countered, trying to undercut Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti smiled, and grabbed her wrist. She grabbed Tevos' other hand and spun around her. She twisted Tevos' limbs around herself and clenched them up tight. Shaak Ti was pressed close to Tevos and had both her arms locked up. She leaned towards Tevos' ear and whispered "Very Good young Knight."

"You know…this is…kind of hot…" Tevos turned her head towards Shaak Ti.

"It is isn't it…" Shaak Ti was very aware of Tevos' soft body pressed against her own.

She quickly let Tevos go and shoved her back. Tevos slowed herself with the Force as Shaak Ti leapt on top of her. She pinned down Tevos' hands and moved in to kiss those soft baby blue lips. Tevos closed her eyes and kissed back.

It was, of course, forbidden by the Jedi Code for them to have such a romance. However, during all of the private training, it happened more and more often. At first, the Jedi side of Shaak Ti was appalled at the idea of breaking the Jedi Code. But then her mortal side got to her and she started to give in. However, they had never had sex yet. They usually just made out and rolled around together. It was fun, but not sex. Shaak Ti was trying to stick to the Jedi Code. But

"You ready today?" Tevos asked, looking up at Shaak Ti.

"Yea!" Shaak Ti said, nodding to her.

Tevos brought her knee up between Shaak Ti's legs and pressed it to her warm crotch. Shaak Ti smiled and kissed Tevos, putting a hand on her face. She gently rubbed her cheek and then grasped her collar. She sat up on Tevos' knee and then pulled her top open. Tevos' gorgeous round blue breasts jiggled and bounced. She had a beautiful chest and very perky nipples.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your red skin is…" Tevos said, running a hand down Shaak Ti's neck.

"I could say the same about you…" Shaak Ti said and then she started to kiss down her neck.

"Ohhh…Shaak Ti…Let's make some purple…" Tevos moaned.

"R…Really?" Tevos choked back a giggle, "Make some purple?! He he…"

"Cheesy isn't it?" Tevos smiled, pulling off Shaak Ti's top.

Her sweaty red breasts bounced free of the clothing. Tevos could barely wrap her hands around them. She played with them softly and Shaak Ti blushed, biting her lip. The Togruta Species had notoriously sensitive breasts. They were very easy to pleasure if you knew how to rub their breasts.

"Mmmm…Ohh…Tevos…That feels so good…" Shaak Ti moaned as Tevos massaged her breasts.

"You truly are sensitive in that area." Tevos said, running a hand down Shaak Ti's red midsection.

"A Togruta's breasts are it's most special possession from a young age." Shaak Ti said, "I am very blessed with mine."

She ran hands down her chest, feeling the electric tingling through her breasts as she brushed gently over her nipples. Her nipples were a dark crimson that went with her skin tone. She played with them softly.

"They are beautiful." Tevos said, stripping off her clothes.

She stood naked in front of Shaak Ti, her arms wrapped around her middle. Shaak Ti smiled, feeling herself tense up with pleasure. She pushed down the rest of her Jedi attire and stepped close to Tevos. Their soft sweaty bodies pushed close together and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you so much." Tevos smiled, her hands resting on Shaak Ti's backside.

"I love you too." Shaak Ti said, groping Tevos' blue butt.

"Oooh…Naughty." Tevos growled, doing the same.

"Grrr." Shaak Ti growled, baring her fangs.

She shoved Tevos to the ground and leapt on top of her, pushing a knee into Tevos' soft slit. Tevos moaned and put her arms around Shaak Ti's neck. Shaak Ti leaned down and kissed Tevos' lips. She kissed across her cheek and took a right turn at her ear, kissing down the side of her neck. Tevos giggled and wrapped her legs around Shaak Ti.

"Let's try something…" Shaak Ti moved down, "A little more…mmm…intimate."

"Ohh…definitely." Tevos sighed, relaxing on the floor.

"I've never tasted a girls vagina before…" Shaak Ti settled between her legs, "It smells sweet…like a flower."

She twitched forward and brought her tongue to it, touching Tevos' outer lips. It was as sweet as she thought it would taste. Shaak Ti eagerly licked deeper into her, touching Tevos' inner most flesh. Tevos moaned loudly and put her hands on Shaak Ti's horned hat. She brought her tongue up through Tevos again, eliciting a loud moan from her. Tevos was floating among the clouds of pleasure and Shaak Ti was enjoying herself quite a bit. The power she had over somebody with the Force was nothing compared to what she had over Tevos now. The slightest twitch or movement of her tongue brought Tevos higher and made her cry out louder.

"Ohh god yes! Shaak Ti!" Tevos cried, "Yess!"

She arched her back and came. Shaak Ti sat back and watched Tevos shudder. She enjoyed watching Tevos claw at the floor, twist her body and arch her back as the euphoria of an orgasm rushed through her. It was so satisfying.

"Ohhh…Shaak Ti…That was heavenly." Tevos sighed, slowly propping herself up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Ready to repay the favor?" Shaak Ti said, raising an eyebrow.

"You betcha." Tevos giggled, rolling herself as she spun around.

Shaak Ti laid back and made herself comfortable. Tevos traced a fingertip up Shaak Ti's red thigh and placed her hand on Shaak Ti's bare waist. Lying down in between her legs, Tevos licked her lips. Shaak Ti's pussy was as red as the rest of her. However, she was soaking wet, so it gave off a small glisten. Tevos smiled and stuck out her blue tongue.

She touched Shaak Ti's wet slit and tasted her. It was delicious to her. Tevos moved inward, her tongue digging deeper into Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti rubbed her sensitive breasts and moaned loudly. Pleasure surged through her like a raging torrent.

"Ohhh Tevos, Yes!" Shaak Ti squealed, massaging her breasts.

She moaned louder as she pressed on her breasts. A small dribble of white liquid started to drip from her breasts. She pushed them up and licked at her tits. Sweet milk dripped into her mouth and Shaak Ti gave a throaty moan. She closed her eyes and gasped, letting go of her breasts.

"It's so wonderful! Tevos…Deeper! Yes!" Shaak Ti cried.

Tevos responded by biting lightly down on Shaak Ti's rosy clitorous. Shaak Ti howled in pleasure. Milk spurted from her breasts and she came loudly. A small spurt of girl cum squirted from her. Tevos giggled and watched it dribble on the floor. Shaak Ti fell back to the ground and panted heavily. Tevos smiled and crawled up next to Shaak Ti.

"Your cute when you cum." Tevos smiled, cupping Shaak Ti's face in her hands, "And you're even lactating."

"T…Togruta's…do that…" Shaak Ti breathed, lying an arm on her forehead.

"I wonder how it tastes." Tevos said, moving down to Shaak Ti's breasts.

She licked at the milk on her breasts and moved up to one of her nipples. Tevos licked it to coax out some more milk and then she bit down on it gently. It was delicious to Tevos. Shaak Ti giggled as she suckled Tevos.

"Ahh…your delicious Shaak Ti. I want some more." Tevos said, moving to her other breast.

She sucked on Shaak Ti's tit, enjoying every little taste of her sweet milk.

"Tevos?" Shaak Ti started.

"Hmm?" Tevos looked up.

"Cuddle with me for a while." Shaak Ti said.

Shaak Ti stretched her arms and yawned widely. She was standing in the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. Tevos had just left and she was alone.

"Know the path you walk, do I…" Master Yoda said, walking up beside her, "…Huhh…In your actions, you must be wary."

"Wary or not, you must know that I can't stop myself." Shaak Ti said, "I am in love."

"This I know. Part of the prophecy it is." Master Yoda nodded, "Just…forget not the prophecy when the time comes. Save the universe, Councilor Tevos and you shall."

"I know master…thank you." Shaak Ti nodded.

Master Yoda sighed and nodded. He turned from Shaak Ti and walked away.

"I know…" Shaak Ti sighed, crossing her arms, "And that's what worries me."

Chapter 4 – A Jedi's Weapon

Shaak Ti knocked on Tevos' door. There was a bit of noise from inside and someone unlatched the door.

"Yes?" Tevos said, opening the door.

She was standing there in surprisingly simple clothes. A small set of purple shorts and a grey shirt.

"I know it's late, but this was the only time I could get the shuttle I needed." Shaak Ti explained, "You know how I told you a Jedi must make their own weapon?"

"Yes." Tevos sighed.

"Well, I've got us a small Jedi ship to a nearby system where a secret planet exists. There a crystal cavern a thousand millenia old sits. Inside is the key to building your own Light Saber." Shaak Ti said, "You must come."

"How long will we be gone." Tevos asked.

"Two days at the most." Shaak Ti said, "It's twelve hours of travel to the system."

"Let me leave a note. My secretaries can make arrangements." Tevos said, closing the door behind her.

She rushed to her room, stripped and dressed in a tan cloak. She wrote a note into her computer and sent it to her secretary. After it sent, she ran back to the door and followed Shaak Ti down the hall. The chance to make her own Light Saber filled her with glee.

"How did you figure out where I lived?" Tevos asked, realizing that Shaak Ti had never been there before.

"I followed the Force." Shaak Ti said, "It can lead you to almost anyone."

"Of course." Tevos said, nodding.

They hurried up through C-Sec and to the space docks. Shaak Ti took them to a small silver Jedi ship. The two of them boarded it quickly and Shaak Ti took the pilot seat.

"It's just us?" Tevos asked.

"Your being a Councilor, I don't want to draw a lot of attention. I'm afraid that there are people out there who would do you harm." Shaak Ti said, "So, I would find it easier to protect you myself and move with stealth."

"You're probably right." Tevos nodded.

"It's been almost thirteen hours. Haven't we crossed half the galaxy by now?" Tevos said with a wide yawn.

"We're almost there. The Halm Sector. Planet Halm contains a sacred Jedi mine. Deep inside this ancient mine you will find millions of crystals. Any one of them would focus a Light Saber, however the Force will guide you to a special crystal. A crystal formed at the beginning of time by the ancient Midichlorians." Shaak Ti said, pulling back on the Hyperdrive Control.

The Jedi ship whirred loudly and lights slowed in front of them. A planet rushed into view and the ship slowly started towards it. The Planet Halm was directly in front of them. It was a bright desert planet that orbited a large white sun. Shaak Ti piloted them down towards it and passed into it's atmosphere. A bright orange glow radiated over the window.

"Do I go alone?" Tevos asked.

"No, I will watch over you. However, we do not utter a word once we enter the Sacred Cave." Shaak Ti said, carefully landing the ship in a small canyon almost indiscernible among the desert sands.

"This is kind of spooky." Tevos said, rubbing her arms.

"Don't be afraid…It's perfectly safe down there for the pure of heart." Shaak Ti said, putting an arm around Tevos.

They kissed gently and pulled apart.

"Here it is." Shaak Ti said.

They were standing in front of an ornate stone doorway. Only about eight feet tall, the sandstone arch wasn't very visible from far away. Tevos lowered her hood and looked into the darkness.

"No tools, no technology. The Force will guide you. Clear your mind and feel forth with your consciousness." Shaak Ti said, nodding. She put her hands in her sleeves and stood back.

"But it's so…dark…" Tevos said, taking a tentative step forward.

"Clear your mind. The darkness is simply clouds covering your mind." Shaak Ti said, bowing her head.

"O…Okay." Tevos said, stepping into the archway.

She stepped forward uncertainly, entering the darkness. Shaak Ti followed behind her silently. Tevos walked with a nervous step in the darkness. Shaak Ti reached out with her mind, touching the ground and the expanding walls of the cavern with her mind. She felt the slightly negative emotions hovering around Tevos' mind. Shaak Ti gave her a slight push in the right direction by blowing a soothing wind over her mind.

Tevos' steps got stronger and more sure of herself. Shaak Ti felt the clouds around Tevos' mind clear. She felt Tevos brush up against her consciousness as she felt her way forward. Shaak Ti smiled as Tevos walked with a calm confidence. The Force was flowing strongly through Tevos as she became more confident of her lack of sight.

As they continued forward, the light from the archway behind them disappeared. In complete darkness, Tevos found her true challenge. The Force strong with her, she stepped forward confidently.

Suddenly around them the cave started to light up. Crystalline growths all around the cave glinted with a low natural light. Blues, greens, yellows and purples glowed softly all around. The cave was filled with a glistening beauty. Tevos let out a small sigh.

'Follow your mind young Jedi. Where does it lead you?' Shaak Ti spoke into Tevos' mind through the Force.

'Yes master.' Tevos thought back.

They walked further down into the cave, following different paths and twisting caves. Crystals glowed all around them. Shaak Ti had followed a completely different path to find her own crystal; A sharp blue Mephite Crystal that had called out to her from miles down into the cavern.

However, Tevos' path wasn't leading downward. It led a twisting curvy path deep into the desert.

Shaak Ti felt a sudden calm in the Force. Something inside Tevos rang out loudly, resonating with something nearby. She was near her crystal. However, Shaak Ti didn't know where, only Tevos did.

The cave suddenly burst outward into a massive cavern. Well over twenty feet high, it was a hundred feet in diameter and glistened with crystals in ever corner. Shaak Ti let out a gasp. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life. The majesty of the cavern was unmatched by anything she had ever seen. The entire cave sparkled like the night sky.

'There…' Tevos mind irradiated outward.

Shaak Ti was amazed at her presence. The Force radiated from Tevos, using her as a conduit to emit itself outward. Something about this situation brought the Force outward from Tevos. Suddenly Tevos picked herself up off the ground with the Force. She floated forward and upward, her arms held outward from her. Shaak Ti watched with a touch of surprise at Tevos' power.

Tevos floated towards the center of the ceiling and she ran her hands gently along the cold stone. Her hands met a small out cropping of gold-yellow crystals. Holding her hands outward as if cupping a large sphere, she let the Force touch the crystals. It fractured and broke the crystal in specific locations and it came free. A small but bright crystal in the shape of a pointed torch. She cupped it gently in her hands, watching it glow softly in her blue palms. Tevos lowered herself from the ceiling and returned to Shaak Ti. Her eyes were bright and she had a wide smile. Tevos nodded and followed Shaak Ti out of the cavern.

They were nearing the entrance. The little rectangle of light could be seen in the distance. Shaak Ti felt that something was wrong. She slowed down and held out her hand. There was something negative in the Force…she could feel it.

"Hold it…" Shaak Ti said.

"I feel it too…" Tevos said.

Shaak Ti stepped towards the archway. She could feel it through the Force: Malice and anger. Something out there was going to try and kill them. She stepped into the archway. Shaak Ti sensed it at the last minute and turned her head.

A laser cut by her face and barely caught her cheek. It burned a small spot into the archway.

"Shaak Ti!" Tevos cried.

"I'm okay!" Shaak Ti said, jumping back.

"What happened?" Tevos asked.

"An Assassin. We're going to have to be careful getting out of her. Follow me close behind." Shaak Ti said, touching her cheek. There was a small inch long burn.

"Be careful." Tevos said, putting a hand on Shaak Ti's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got a plan. Just stay close." Shaak Ti smiled over her shoulder.

"Ohh…I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Tevos said, patting her on the backside.

Shaak Ti smiled and stepped out of the archway. The moment she touched sand, it exploded upward in a storm. The swirling sandstorm filled the canyon around them and hid them from whoever the assassin was. A number of red lasers struck the outside of the sandstorm, but all it did was blow apart a some of the swirling sands. Shaak Ti remained strong, keeping the sand wall up around them.

"To the ship!" Shaak Ti yelled behind her.

They moved quickly, the sand constantly exploding up around them. The ship couldn't be seen, however the canyon was small and they could only go forward or backward. They were bound to find the ship.

"There! Get inside!" Shaak Ti cried, seeing a glint of silver through the swirling sand.

They ran under the wing and up the boarding ramp. The sand calmed down around them and Shaak Ti hit the close ramp button.

"An Assassin…Here? I thought you said this was a secret planet." Tevos said.

"As secret as a planet could be. We must have been followed here." Shaak Ti said, "I never expected anyone to follow us from the Citadel."

"Can we make it back safely?" Tevos asked, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Most likely, the assassin has already escaped. They don't stay around that long after they fail to kill a target. However, I don't think you should leave the Citadel any time soon." Shaak Ti said, starting the ship's engine.

They docked at the Citadel and disembarked. The travel home had been very calm and quiet.

"Keep that crystal safe and meet me in the temple tonight." Shaak Ti said, nodding to her.

Tevos nodded and walked away.

"Who would try and kill her…" Shaak Ti sighed, touching her cheek again.

Shaak Ti sat in a secluded room in the Jedi temple. She was sitting on a small pad, waiting for Tevos. Laid out in front of her were hundreds of small pieces and parts. Dozens of different Light Sabers could be made from what sat in front of her. It was the job of the younger Jedi to use the Force in order to construct their own weapon. However, that was a time away, because Tevos had to meditate on her crystal. It had to be imbued with the Force and tuned to her own life force.

"I'm here Master." Tevos said, closing the door behind her.

"Sit." Shaak Ti motioned to the spot across the Light Saber pieces.

"Wow…there's a lot of pieces here…" Tevos said, looking around in front of her.

"Those come later. Right now, you are to meditate on your crystal. Imbue it with the Force and attune it to your own life force. This may take some time." Shaak Ti said.

"How do I know when it is finished?" Tevos said, pulling her small crystal from her shirt. It was less than an inch long and rather pointed on both ends.

"You will know…the Force will tell you." Shaak Ti said, nodding.

"Okay Master." Tevos nodded, crossing her legs.

She held her hands slightly apart from each other and the crystal floated between them. It started to glow a little brighter and Tevos closed her eyes.

Nearly a full day later, Tevos opened her eyes. The crystal was glowing brightly and Tevos grasped it between two fingers.

"Ready?" Shaak Ti asked, waking from her own meditation.

"Yes, I can feel it…almost…a heartbeat from inside the crystal, like it's alive." Tevos said.

"I only know of a few kinds of crystals that do that. Based on the color, it must be a Solari Crystal." Shaak Ti said, "A very rare type of crystal, it can only be used by the most pure of heart Jedi."

"Wow. So how do I build it?" Tevos asked, looking at the different pieces.

"Feel out with the Force…the correct pieces will call out to you." Shaak Ti said.

"Hmm…" Tevos said, moving around different pieces.

She started to pluck little rings and circuits from the layout. They floated up with the Force and held in the air in front of her. Slowly over the next hour, she picked piece after piece to carefully build her Light Saber. The entire Light Saber floated in front of her in dozens of pieces. She let the crystal float up between them and put itself in place. Shaak Ti watched as Tevos let the Light Saber come together, closing around the crystal.

The final product was an elegant handle about nine inches long. A long piece curved out from the bottom of the Saber and wrapped itself ornately around the handle, making a beautiful vine-like hand guard. Tevos' hand fit perfectly into it. She looked around the handle and caressed the smooth metal. A flick of the thumb sparked the Saber. A beautiful gold-yellow light burst from the end and grew to about three feet long. Tevos marveled at it's brilliance. Another flick and the Light Saber went out.

"You are now a knight of the Order of the Jedi." Shaak Ti said, putting her hands on Tevos' shoulders.

"Thank you Master." Tevos nodded.

"Tevos." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes?" She looked up.

"I want you to be on guard. Somebody out there is out to get you. I will keep my eyes open, but I cannot guard you all the time. Please…be careful…for me." Shaak Ti said, looking into Tevos' eyes.

"I will Shaak Ti." Tevos said.

"I love you Tevos." Shaak Ti said.

"I love you too." Tevos wrapped her arms around Shaak Ti.

Chapter 5 – Life and Love  
Shaak Ti stepped quickly down the path of the Presidium. An intruder had been detected in the Citadel's high security sector. An area where most wouldn't even dare tread.

An area where the Citadel Council live.

"Tevos…" Shaak Ti muttered, quickening her pace.

She was probably the only one on the Citadel who knew that there was an assassin out to get Tevos. Shaak Ti had to get to her room and warn her. She was sprinting now, heading towards the sirens and inevitably getting closer to Tevos' room. Turning the corner, she could see the door to Tevos' quarters at the end of the long, wide hallway.

However, just as she was nearing the door, an explosion rattled the floor and fire erupted from Tevos' door. The metal door skidded across the ground and came to a stop a distance away. roaring fire poured from the doorway and a fire alarm nearby went off. Security was running for the door, trying to combat the growing flames with just handheld fire extinguishers.

Shaak Ti ripped off her cloak as she neared the door. Shoving aside a security member, she dove through the open doorway. A thin Force barrier protected her skin from the flame's dangerous bite, but the heat in the room was almost unbearable. The main room was in shambles, a large explosion radius around the center of the room. Tevos was nowhere in sight. Shaak Ti reached out with the Force and sensed her life-force behind a door in the lavatory. She shoved open the first door and slammed open the closet.

"Shaak Ti!" Tevos cried, seeing her.

"Come on, let's get you out of here!" Shaak Ti pulled Tevos out of the closet.

"I saw the explosive at the last minute, hidden beneath the couch. Just as it was about to explode, I dove into the bathroom and tried to hide myself." Tevos said, stumbling out with Shaak Ti's help, "I've got my Saber right here."

It was hanging from her right hip. Shaak Ti nodded and used the Force. She gave a large blast of air through the hallway and blew out most of the flames. She and Tevos escaped without much more than minor burns and a bad scare.

"Councilor!" One of the security members called, seeing her.

"I'm okay, thanks to the brave Jedi Master." Tevos said, pointing sideways at Shaak Ti.

"What happened?" A nearby man asked.

"An attempt was made on my life! Somebody in the Presidium Ring has tried to kill me!" Tevos called.

"Tevos, we really must get you out of here. The Presidium is no where to keep you safe. We need to leave the Citadel. Hide out somewhere else for a short time while the Spectres and the Jedi sort out this assassin." Shaak Ti said, grasping Tevos' upper arm.

"Of course, let's go up to C-Sec. I'll be safe there for the moment." Tevos nodded.

"So, Master Jedi, you will be protecting Councilor Tevos?" The Security Commander asked.

"Yes." Shaak Ti nodded, "We will be taking an inconspicuous method of transportation and will go into hiding for a short time. You, The Spectres and The Jedi are going to work together to sort out this assassination attempt. We must be vigilant."

"Yes Master Jedi!" The Turian snapped a salute.

"Good, let's go Tevos. Everything's been arranged. We're taking cheap public transport under assumed identities. It should be safe enough with just the two of us." Shaak Ti said, "Come."

"Thank you." Tevos smiled, following Shaak Ti.

They boarded a large public transport to leave the Citadel. It was a loud, packed transport that was heading out to a nearby system where they could catch a smaller transport to a small, obscure planet. All in all, it took them about two days of horrible food and jam packed transports to reach the small tropical planet of Aureolus. The two of them took a private transport to the planets surface and it left them there.

"Ahh! This is so nice. I love tropical regions!" Tevos said, holding out her arms to the bright sun.

"I own this island that we're standing on. It's totally private and nobody will ever find us here." Shaak Ti said, stripping of the tan cloak she had been wearing up to that point. Beneath it she was only wearing a bra and some tight shorts.

"Private you say?" Tevos looked over at her, "I think we might be thinking the same thing."

"No reason for clothes when nobody else will ever see us." Shaak Ti smiled, stripping off the rest of her clothing.

She held it in a bundle under one arm and her Light Saber in her other hand.

"Come on, let's go put our stuff in the house." Shaak Ti waved to the small cabin high up on the shore.

Aureolus was a warm planet with a year-round tropical climate. Shaak Ti had purchased herself a small island on the planet many years ago as a means of relaxation during the times of calm. Her house was nothing more than a wooden shack with a bed, a table and a porch. It didn't even have windows, only open frames.

"You know how beautiful you are?" Tevos said, watching Shaak Ti walk up the shore from the water. She had been swimming. Her Light Saber was on a string around her neck, hanging between her breasts.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shaak Ti said, wrapping her wet arms around Tevos' bare blue waist.

"You're so sweet." Tevos smiled, kissing Shaak Ti.

"Come on, let's go swimming!" Shaak Ti said, grasping Tevos' hand.

"Wha…Really?" Tevos said, "I…you know…don't really like swimming."

"Oh you'll love this! The water is pure and clean, totally saltless. It's all warm and you could see for miles under there." Shaak Ti said, pulling her down the sandy beach.

"Shaak Ti! What if…I'm not a very good swimmer?" Tevos cried, struggling.

"I'm here, you'll be fine. Let's just go for it and have some fun!" Shaak Ti giggled, pulling Tevos into the water. It was a fairly calm day and the ocean was softly splashing on shore.

"Okay, but don't let me drown!" Tevos said, walking nervously into the water behind her.

"Would I do that to you?" Shaak Ti asked, looking over her shoulder at Tevos.

"I hope not!" Tevos cried.

"Then you would hope right!" Shaak Ti called before jumping into the water.

Tevos jumped after her, barely able to keep her feet on the ground and her head above water.

"Shaak Ti!" Tevos called, not being able to spot her.

Suddenly something pinched Tevos' butt and she turned around quickly. There was nothing behind her. She walked back into a little shallower water and looked around. Suddenly something splashed up behind her and groped her breasts.

"You know you're cute when your scared." Shaak Ti whispered into Tevos' her, her hands on Tevos' navy blue nipples.

"I'm not scared!" Tevos denied.

"Then prove it and come for a swim." Shaak Ti said, letting her go.

"Fine!" Tevos said, turning around.

Shaak Ti had already dove underwater and was swimming away. She was a very adept swimmer. Tevos on the other hand was not. She had a rather bad experience about a century back and had never been in any water larger than her bathtub since. Shaak Ti was leaving her behind.

Tevos leapt into the water and started to swim forward. Her arms carried her out into the water and she looked down into it. The water was crystal clear and she could see cleanly down into it. Shaak Ti was swimming gracefully along the bottom, pulling herself forward with long strokes.

She came to the surface and Tevos righted herself, floating in the water.

"See, it's not that bad is it?" Shaak Ti said, smiling.

"No, it's not." Tevos smiled back.

"Well, take a big breath because there's something I want to show you." Shaak Ti said, "Follow close behind, it's not that far."

Tevos nodded and took a large breath. She sank under the water and started to swim down, following Shaak Ti closely. They were headed for a very large rocky outcropping. Shaak Ti pressed herself through a large crack in it and disappeared from view. Tevos trusted her and followed, squeezing through it.

It was a little larger on the other side and continued downward. Shaak Ti's Light Saber sizzled and bubbled, lighting up the small underwater tunnel. She led Tevos down a curve and up another. Just as Tevos was getting frantic for oxygen, they broke the surface of the water and Shaak Ti climbed out. Her blue Light Saber glowed brightly in her hand and the entire cave around her sparkled. Tevos climbed out of the water and stood beside her.

"This is amazing…what is it all?" Tevos asked, looking at all the sparkling rocks.

"It's all simply just carbon based crystals. But I think it's just so gorgeous down here. I knew I had to show it to you the moment we landed." Shaak Ti said, hanging her Light Saber from the ceiling.

"How did you find it?" Tevos asked, "It seems like it would be a little dangerous for you to just go exploring through a large rock like that. You might suffocate."

"Actually no, most Togrutas can hold their breath for upwards of five minutes. So I was never even in any danger. However I was unsure how long you would be able to, so I made it as fast as possible." Shaak Ti said.

"Wow, really? That's surprising." Tevos said, looking around the cave. It was quiet except for a small drip drip of water and the quiet buzzing of the Light Saber.

"So how're you doing with all this?" Shaak Ti asked, turning to Tevos.

"All what?" Tevos said, raising an eyebrow.

"The assassination attempt…going into hiding…all of what's been going on." Shaak Ti said, wrapping her arms around Tevos.

"Well…I was a little shook up at first…" Tevos said, looking up into Shaak Ti's eyes.

"I'm glad you're doing better." Shaak Ti smiled, "Nothing will be able to touch you while I'm here."

"I know…Thank you." Tevos smiled, kissing Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti wrapped her arms around Tevos and kissed her more passionately.

"Take me Shaak Ti…right here…" Tevos sighed.

Shaak Ti laid down with Tevos, laying opposite her. Tevos slid onto Shaak Ti, facing her crotch. Shaak Ti looked up at Tevos' blue pussy and licked her lips. She leaned up and licked Tevos gently.

"Mmmm…You know just how I like it." Tevos sighed, putting her head between Shaak Ti's thighs. She gave Shaak Ti a deep lick.

"Ohh yea…just like that…" Shaak Ti moaned between licks.

They licked back and forth, filling the cave with moans and pants of pleasure. Shaak Ti's body was alight with pleasure. She could barely keep pleasing Tevos through all the pleasure in her own body. The two of them were enjoying themselves a lot.

"Oh god…I'm gonna cum!" Tevos moaned loudly, her body starting to clench up.

"Ohhh…Me too!" Shaak Ti cried, tensing up.

They came together loudly.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it here." Tevos sighed, stretching out on the warm beach. She was wearing a small white bikini.

"You're not the only one. I've not been here in almost five years. I missed this place. It is so relaxing to just stretch out on a beach and nap." Shaak Ti sighed. She had also put on a swimsuit and was now wearing a blue bikini.

"So how long are we going to stay here?" Tevos looked over at Shaak Ti, "How do we know when we can go back to the Citadel?"

"All we can do is trust the Jedi and the Spectres to do their job. Once they've figured it all out, they will return here to bring us back. A select few Jedi know our location and they'll retrieve us when it's over." Shaak Ti said, looking sideways at her.

"Hey…what happens if the assassin figures out where we're hiding?" Tevos said.

"We hope…just hope that I can protect you." Shaak Ti said, shrugging, "But I doubt anyone will."

"Hmm…" Tevos said, looking up at the clouds overhead.

Chapter 6 – Not All That Safe  
Shaak Ti looked up into the sky. There was a ship crossing overhead, casting shadows on the beach.

"You don't think…?" Tevos asked, sitting up straight.

"Nah…other people live on this world too. It's probably just someone on vaction or something." Shaak Ti said, standing up.

"Sorry…you know I can't help but worry." Tevos said, shrugging.

"It's okay. Sometimes more worry is better than less." Shaak Ti said, "As long as it is mindful worry, not the worry of fear."

"I know master." Tevos nodded with a smile.

Tevos and Shaak Ti were cuddled close together in bed. It was very early in the morning and they were lazing in bed quietly, just enjoying each other's closeness. Shaak Ti's eyes opened wide as she felt something wrong. She slipped out of bed and stood up. There was something nearby…something disturbing…

"Tevos…" Shaak Ti pushed her shoulder.

"Hmm…" Tevos muttered.

"Tevos! We've got to go! Up!" Shaak Ti cried, pulling Tevos towards the edge of the bed.

"Whaaa…?" Tevos mumbled, "What's happening?"

"We've got to move, there's something very wrong here!" Shaak Ti said, running out the front door with Tevos in tow.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Tevos asked, looking around wildly.

"I felt a disturbance…someone or something nearby…was going to kill us." Shaak Ti said, continuing away from the house.

"I…really? Oh no…" Tevos said, looking over her shoulder.

Suddenly the hut exploded. The detonation was deafening and it threw them forward into the sand. Fire erupted into the sky and smoke billowed into the heavens. Shaak Ti stumbled to her feet and turned around. The hut was completely decimated and ablaze.

"Oh god…thank heavens you got me out of there!" Tevos cried, turning around on her knees.

"Come on, we have to get off planet. Someone has landed on the planet that has been hired to kill us." Shaak Ti said, helping Tevos to her feet.

"My Light Saber! It's still inside!" Tevos yelled.

"Don't worry, they are made of nigh-indestructible metal. Focus your mind on it and do thus." Shaak Ti said, holding out her hand.

She closed her eyes and focused for a second. Out of the fire flew a small silver object. Shaak Ti let it drop at her feet. The edges of her saber were glowing red from the heat.

"Okay…let's see what happens…" Tevos said, holding out her hand.

A few seconds later, her Light Saber flew from the fire and landed in her hand. She cried in shock and dropped the glowing Saber handle. It hit the sand and Shaak Ti gave a chuckle.

"Oh shut up." Tevos said, shaking her hand about to cool it off.

"A little hot?" Shaak Ti smiled, lifting both the Sabers with the force.

She set them down in the splashing water on the shore. A bit of a sizzle and they cooled quickly. She brought them back and gave Tevos her now only warm Light Saber. Tevos wrapped her hand gingerly around the handle and turned it on. The water left on it fizzled and the beam grew from it.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We've got to get back to the Citadel. Assassin or no, I can ensure our safety there." Shaak Ti said, pointing towards the treeline.

"What about clothes?" Tevos said, looking down at her frilly green underwear and white shirt. Shaak Ti was only wearing black boy-shorts, her resplendent red breasts glistened with sweat in the firelight.

"We can get some flight suits when we get to the spaceport. Your mostly decent, we should be alright." Shaak Ti said, leading Tevos into the trees.

They ran forward, heading through the trees quickly. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon and the trees were starting to brighten up slightly. The leaves and ferns ruffled about them as they moved through the light forest. Ahead was the cave that lead to the small hidden transport shuttle that would take them into low-orbit to the spaceport.

"This is so tight." Tevos said, twisting around to look at Shaak Ti.

The two of them stood in a small bathroom, putting on white and black flight suits. They were made of a tight fitting synthetic material that formed to their bodies. Shaak Ti had to admit, it was a little tight, but they really showed off what their bodies had.

"But it sure makes you look good…" Shaak Ti smiled, running her hands up Tevos' beautiful hips.

"Shaak Ti…Don't do that…I can't get out of this suit fast enough for that." Tevos whined, grabbing her hands.

"We wouldn't have time anyway. Our transport leaves in five minutes. Come on, let's go." Shaak Ti said, smacking Tevos' tightly covered backside.

"Eeep!" Tevos squeaked, jerking her hips forward.

The two of them walked together down the dark halls of the spaceport and entered their gate to the common transport. There was only seven occupants on the ship including the two pilots. That left only three people that Shaak Ti had to keep an eye on. There were two Humans and a Turian. Shaak Ti felt a little safer than she knew she should.

The ship's engines whirred and it pushed away from the station. When they reached an adequate distance, the ship's engines whined up and the ship launched into hyperspace. Shaak Ti looked around the twenty seat carrier. None of the other three passengers were sitting together or even acknowledging each other. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

But, Tevos and Shaak Ti got on the transport with their Light Sabers in full view on their hips. If any of them had any sense, they wouldn't screw with the two of them.

They weren't too far from the Citadel when it happened.

The engines cut, the ship stopped cold in dead space and the other passengers got to their feet in worry. The two pilots came out of the cockpit and back into the main area.

"We've experienced a bit of a technical problem and the trip with be postponed until further notice." One of the Pilots said.

The two of them had started down the main aisle when Shaak Ti felt it. A mild disturbance in the force, a notion to kill. She got to her feet and brought forth her Saber at the last second. The pilot closest to them brought out a laser pistol and fired at them. Her blue blade extended and deflected the shot.

"Get back Tevos!" Shaak Ti cried, dashing forward.

She cut down the first pilot and used the force to shove back the second. While he was distracted on the ground, she looked around. Both the human passengers had drawn pistols and were bearing down on them. Shaak Ti threw her Saber, slicing one of them in half.

"Your defenseless down little Jedi." The other passenger said, leveling his laser pistol with her face.

"Your dead." Shaak Ti said, curling her fingers back.

The Saber curved around and decapitated the other man. She caught her Saber and went back to Tevos, who was standing in the far aisle with her golden-orange Saber out, ready to fight.

"Don't worry, I think we're safe now." Shaak Ti said, waving Tevos over.

"You were amazing…" Tevos started, "Shaak Ti! Look out!"

She pointed behind her and Shaak Ti spun around. The second pilot's pistol went off, catching Shaak Ti in the face. She screamed in pain and fell over backwards.

"NO!" Tevos howled, throwing her Light Saber as hard as she could.

It pointed straight and went clean through the Pilot's head, lodging in his eye socket. Tevos, in a rage, pulled back with the force and slashed the pilot's head in half. She pulled back her Saber and clicked it off, letting it fall to the ground.

"Shaak Ti!" Tevos yelled, dropping down by her side.

She was lying on the ground, the entire left side of her face was scorched black. Her left eye was almost entirely destroyed. Black burns covered her horns and tendrils on her left side.

"Is she okay?" The Turian asked, running over to them.

"I…I've seen wounds like this before…It's not good. We have to get her to the Citadel medical bay or she's going to die. Can you pilot this ship?" Tevos looked up.

"I think so, want me to try?" The Turian said.

"Go! Go!" Tevos cried desperately.

She was sitting at Shaak Ti's side in the Citadel medical bay. They had made it back without incident. Tevos made the closest two people in the spaces docks help rush Shaak Ti down to the medical bay without pause. She sat worriedly outside the emergency center for nearly two ours while the best Citadel physicians worked on Shaak Ti.

Now she was out of the emergency room, her face bandaged and drugs holding her unconscious. Tevos felt sick and her stomach twisted in knots. She was sitting beside the clean white bed, holding Shaak Ti's red-skinned hand. She knew what Shaak Ti would say, she would tell her not to worry and not to make their love so obvious. But Tevos didn't give a damn, she couldn't even think of leaving' Shaak Ti's side until she was back in perfect health.

"Shaak Ti…please…pull through…" Tevos said, laying her head tiredly on the side of Shaak Ti's bed.

She felt exhausted. Since the attack in the carrier thirty hours ago, Tevos hadn't slept a wink. Her eyes blinked tiredly and she laid her arms under her head and fell asleep.

Chapter 7 – Tevos' Desperation

"Councilor…Councilor Tevos…" A voice floated through Tevos' dreams.

A hand on her shoulder made her jerk upright. She looked around and found a kind looking nurse standing behind her.

"Visiting hours are over, you're going to have to leave." The nurse said, standing aside.

"Oh…well…Okay." Tevos sighed tiredly.

As she walked out the door, she felt something in the back of her head. She could feel the malicious intent of someone nearby. It was a ripple in the force. Suddenly a man stepped up close next to her and she felt the barrel of a blaster being pressed into her side.

"Walk quietly and slowly to the door or I will kill you here." The man said quietly, "Don't show any sign of distress or problem, just walk calmly for the emergency exit over there. It will lead into an alley where nobody can see us."

Tevos' mind raced as the man pushed her towards the emergency exit. She shoved the door open and walked out it, the man close behind her. He pushed her against the opposite wall only a few feet away and leveled the gun with her chest.

"Now that your separated from that troublesome Jedi, both of you will die." The man smiled, stepping close to Tevos.

"Both? No!" Tevos cried.

In a flash, she pulled the Light Saber from her belt and swung it upward. It caught him above his left hip and sliced clean through to his right shoulder. He fell in a heap as Tevos slashed the latch off the emergency door and ran back inside.

"It wasn't him, it was that nurse. I felt the malice from that nurse!" Tevos cursed, turning off her Light Saber as she sprinted down the hall to Shaak Ti's room.

The door to her room was closed and the curtain was pulled over the small window. She held out her arm and the door's mechanism clicked. The electric door slid open. Tevos ran in to find the Nurse readying a needle.

"No!" Tevos screamed and the nurse was thrown back against the wall from Tevos' Force Burst.

"Why aren't…you dead?" The Nurse groaned, climbing to her feet.

Tevos slid the door closed behind her and relocked it. She stepped over to the nurse and grabbed her by the throat.

"Who wants us dead?!" Tevos threatened, holding her throat tight, but not choking her.

"Like I'd…ugh…tell you." The Nurse struggled, pulling at her fingers.

Tevos lifted her off the ground with the help of the force.

"Tell me!" Tevos demanded.

"I'm just a hired hand…I was never told." She said.

"Your lying!" Tevos said, starting to choke her.

"Urk…L…Look…It's…" The nurse choked for air, "…all I know…is that…it's…a…"

"What! Who is it!" Tevos cried angrily.

"A…Sith!" The nurse managed to choke out.

"Shit What?! But…I…The Sith? That's impossible." Tevos let the nurse fall to the ground, "Shaak Ti said that they haven't been seen in years…"

"Are…Are you sure she's told you everything?" The Nurse hissed breathlessly.

"Why would she hide anything from me?" Tevos asked.

"Ask her yourself." The nurse said, walking across the room towards the door.

Suddenly there was a tinkle of glass and the nurse hit the floor. There was a small hole in the window and blood was now spreading across the floor. The nurse had been shot in the head from somebody outside. Tevos ran to the window just in time to see a cloaked figure sprinting around a corner, across the small garden that cut the Presidium ring in half.

"God damn it!" Tevos cursed, running into the hall.

She grabbed the head nurse by the arm and turned her to face her.

"Whaa?!" She cried, looking at Tevos.

"The Togruta Jedi Master in there, there's been an assassination attempt against her. I want a Jedi Guard on her night and day. She is only to be seen by trusted doctors and nurses, ones with the greater seniority only. One of your nurses was the one trying to kill her. She is dead on the floor in there, killed by another assassin trying to silence her." Tevos ordered.

"Yes madam Councilor!" The Nurse said, nodding.

Councilor Tevos was sitting at the meeting table with the Salarian Councilor Valern and the Turian Councilor Nazaren. She had just been explaining about the secretive Jedi training and her infatuation with Shaak Ti.

"So, with this recent turn of events, I am going to withdraw from the Citadel Council. The recent assassination attempts have made me.." Tevos admitted, "…desire a chance for redemption and to hunt down these assassins."

"For what reason would you want to leave?" Valern said quickly.

"Being a wild-card Jedi, I assume I would not make a sensible picture for Citadel Politics." Tevos said, "A Councilor shouldn't associate so whole-heartedly with battle. I thought my desire to hunt assassins would reflect negatively on the Council."

"Actually…" Nazaren was in thought for a second, "Your association with the Jedi Council is a wonderful political tool if tuned correctly. When possible, I would like you to bring this story before the Jedi Council and ask their understanding. I would like you to see if it's possible for your Jedi-ship to become official."

"Wait…What?" Tevos said, stunned, "Why?"

"As long as you don't get too deep into any political conspiracies…" Valern started, "…We could just consider it a Council-led Spectre action. I believe you are more than skilled enough to keep yourself out of trouble."

"Yea, since there are no laws against it. It's always just been a bit of an…unwritten law against Council men and women being in battle. But then again, we've never had one become a Jedi such as yourself. Jedi are often political figures themselves." Nazaren explained.

"Wow…I didn't expect this. I thought I was coming here to resign and become a Jedi full time." Tevos said.

"Such a connection with the Citadel would give the Jedi Council a permanent foothold here. It would be good for both sides." The hologram of Master Windu said.

"Agree with this, I do. Part of the prophecy, she is." Master Yoda said, pointing his staff at Tevos.

"I am indifferent in this situation. I believe she could be a skilled Jedi, but she is a high political figure in the Citadel." Master Sifo-Dyas' hologram said.

"I believe it is a great chance for the Jedi Council to make such a connection." Master Kit-Fisto's hologram nodded to Tevos.

"I assume that the incapacitated Shaak Ti was your Master?" Master Qui-Gon Jinn's hologram said.

"I was. I don't know my standing in terms of skill, but Shaak Ti was insistent that I was more than adequate to be a Jedi Knight." Tevos nodded.

"And you have made your own Light Saber?" Master Qui-Gon said, putting a hand on his knee.

"I have. Shaak Ti took me to a beautiful crystal cavern on Planet Halm. After following the force through the dark cave, I returned with what she called a…" Tevos searched her memories, "Solari Crystal."

"A Solari, you say?" Master Yoda said suddenly.

Tevos nods and pulls out her Light Saber. Holding it sideways, she switches it on and the golden-orange Saber Blade extends from it. Yoda nods understandingly.

"A Solari Crystal is impressive. It is said that they are Crystals attuned carefully to the Light Side of the Force and only usable by such Jedi." Master Qui-Gon said, "Once she passes the test of the Knight, I would be more than happy to accept her into the Jedi Order."

"That settles it, Master Yoda will administer the test of the Knight and will judge your worthiness." Master Windu said, holding out his arms.

"Through that door, the trials reside. Skill…Courage…Flesh…Spirit…Insight…" Master Yoda said slowly, "Each will be tested and on each you will be judged."

They were standing in front of a dark door in the underground of the Jedi Temple. It was further down than Shaak Ti had ever taken her. They were well into the depths of the Citadel.

"Yes Master." Tevos nodded, stepping forward into the darkness.

"Remember, ruthless and cold these tests can be…but warm and easy each can also be. Reflect the true image of your soul, they do." Master Yoda's voice followed her into the dark.

There was a clang of the door shutting behind her and she was left in absolute darkness. Pulling her Light Saber from her waist, she clicked the button and the Saber grew from it. The orange glow lit the room around her and she heard a heavy breathing nearby. Lifting her Saber high, she saw the orange light fall on something terrifying.

A coal black dragon roared at her.

Chapter 8 – Trials of the Jedi

Tevos' eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The dragon roared again and held it's jaw open. A wall of burning black flame splashed on the floor. Tevos leapt aside as the fire burned where she had been.

"Where the hell did this thing come from?!" Tevos cried, "A beast such as this would never be let on the Citadel!"

The dragon followed her movements and took a swipe at her. Tevos, with the help of the Force, performed an amazing backflip away from the beast. An orange glow radiated twenty feet out from her, lighting a portion of the room.

Tevos leapt forward, over the wash of flame coming from the Dragon's maw. She planted a foot on the Dragon's snout and swung her Saber downward. The Dragon roared when she landed and threw her off balance. As she swung, she slipped to the side and the Light Saber, cut down across its skull and sliced through its eye. The Dragon roared angrily and thrashed around. Tevos hit the floor painfully and cried out. Dark purple blood sprayed from his eye.

"Ow…Damn it." Tevos cursed, getting to her feet.

The Dragon was roaring and thrashing about, taking a few large steps back.

"I will not give in yet!" Tevos cried, lunging forward.

The dragon focused on Tevos and erupted another cone of deadly black fire. Tevos wrapped herself with the Force and jumped through the black fire. It washed around her Force barrier and splashed harmlessly on the floor. Her Light Saber burned down the side of the Dragon's stout and it roared angrily.

"Come on!" Tevos yelled, flipping forward at the Dragon's shoulder.

Mid-flip, she dragged her Saber down the side of it's neck and the Dragon gave a pitiful curdling sound. Blood splashed from the wound, pooling on the floor. The Dragon swayed and fell over sideways, hitting the floor with a crash.

Tevos turned her Light Saber off and the room fell dark. After a minute in the darkness, a red outlined figure stepped out of the darkness. It was a figure about the same height as Tevos, except that it was a male figure, completely robed from head to toe. It raised its head and looked at Tevos. The man had a dark red face and glowing orange eyes. He held his hand out and a red Light Saber burst into light.

"A Sith!" Tevos said, flicking on her own Light Saber.

Shaak Ti had always taught that the Sith were known by a few characteristics, but the most common ones were: Red Light Sabers, glowing orange eyes and a horrible feeling aura. Tevos shuddered when she looked into his eyes.

"Die!" The Sith cried, lunging at Tevos.

Tevos parried the Sith's lunge and pushed him back. The Sith held his Saber high above his head, pointing at Tevos. Tevos didn't know the offensive stance the Sith was taking, but Tevos held her Saber sideways in front of her. A simple, yet almost unbreakable defense that Tevos had mastered quickly.

The Sith swung forward, moving into an intricate chain of attacks. Tevos carefully twitched her Saber about, blocking every strike the Sith made towards her. Tevos leapt back, holding her Light Saber in a feather grip, ready to swing.

"Somethings wrong…" Tevos said, sensing as if there was something wrong with the Sith.

She stood, circling with the Sith for a moment when she realized what was going on.

"You're not real! You're a shadow of me, doing what I do!" Tevos cried, pointing at the Sith.

To prove this, she turned off her Light Saber and the Sith did the same. The room fell dark again.

Suddenly bright lights flared all around her and she blinked, momentarily blinded. The room she was standing in was a plain, square room about fifty feet square. There was no sight of the dragon or the Sith. She had been standing in a physical-hologram chamber the whole time. A door on the other side of the room opened and Master Yoda stepped through it.

"Impressive show, it was, young Padawan." Master Yoda nodded, "One test remains."

"Hmm?" Tevos looked intently at him.

"Ready yourself." Yoda said, standing up straight.

He dropped his cane and reached for the small Light Saber on his waist. Tevos, confused, held her own Light Saber carefully in hand. In a split second, Master Yoda performed an amazing double flip, starting his Light Saber in the process. He brought a quick swing down on Tevos' head, which she barely managed to get her Light Saber up to block it. Yoda fell to the ground and moved into a complex series of blows, moving faster than Tevos could've imagined the old Jedi to have been able to.

"Judge me not by my age! Hold back, do not!" Master Yoda said, sensing her hesitation.

Tevos readied herself and lunged at Master Yoda. Her Saber stopped inches from him, blocked by his shorter green Saber. Tevos stepped back and swung again. As he moved to block, she feinted and swung the Saber up from another way. In response, he leapt six feet straight into the air and brought his Saber down at her. Tevos lunged aside and dodged by a hair's breadth.

She bent over backwards and the Light Saber whistled where her neck had been. Tevos planted her hands behind her hand and kicked forward at Master Yoda. He leapt upward and landed on Tevos' bent knees, holding his Light Saber at her throat. Tevos struggled to remain in the difficult position she was bent in.

"Impressive, to outlast me so long." Master Yoda said.

"Who said I was defeated?" Tevos smiled.

With the Force, she flipped over backwards. Yoda, unprepared, was thrown against the wall behind Tevos. He caught himself gracefully and landed against the wall on two feet and a hand. Tevos landed on one foot and spun around, her Light Saber held in a reverse position. The stance she took was a very offensive, but risky stance. Tevos lunged at Master Yoda just as his feet touched the ground.

She was stopped mid-step. An unseen force held her solid. Master Yoda chuckled and shook his head.

"Skilled, you are. But understand, you don't." Master Yoda smiled, holstering his Light Saber.

"What don't I understand?" Tevos said, watching Master Yoda turn her Light Saber off.

"A simple Trail, the Trail of Skill is." Master Yoda said, "Passed it, you already have. No reason to fight, there is."

"Oh…Um…Sorry, didn't mean for that." Tevos said, feeling Master Yoda release her.

"Okay it is, passed all but one trial." Master Yoda said, "The fight with the dragon, a Trail of Courage. The Shadow, a Trial of Insight. Seeing your Master maimed, a Trial of Flesh. Finally, a test from me, a Trial of Skill."

"All but one? Which did I fail?" Tevos asked, scratching her head.

"Not failed, simply not taken. A Trial of the Spirit. Meditation, the deepest search of one's self." Master Yoda said, "A revelation deep inside yourself, you will search for. Must be done by yourself, this Trial."

"Oh…well…how do I do that?" Tevos asked.

"A place of great tranquility, you must find. There, you can meditate." Master Yoda said, "Yourself, you will be searching."

"Okay master, thank you master." Tevos nodded.

For night a day, Tevos walked about the Citadel, searching for a spot where she felt the force the greatest and easiest. However, nothing seemed to work. The garden, her own home and even her own office. Nothing really got her to meditate. Suddenly, she realized what was going on. Her heart was aching and she missed Shaak Ti horribly. Tevos couldn't concentrate on anything else. Sighing with a tone of sadness, she turned towards the medical wards and started to walk numbly towards it. Ten minutes later, she told the Jedi Knight in Shaak Ti's room to wait outside.

Over the last day that Tevos had been gone, Shaak Ti had stabilized and was still unconscious. Tevos sat down beside her bed and clasped her red hand. It was there that Tevos found her tranquility. She clasped her hands in her lap and sat back in the chair, looking at her lap. She started to think about what she was doing…what had happened since she had met Shaak Ti. In the course of a few months, so much had happened.

Tiredness started to overtake her and she nodded forward, her eyes heavy. The room was dark and quiet. It was peaceful next to her love, even if she was injured and lying in a hospital bed. Sleep rolled over her and she dosed off completely.

Tevos found herself standing in complete darkness.

"Tevos…" A ghostly voice came out of the darkness.

"Who's there?!" Tevos looked around, but all was dark.

"Tevos!" She realized it was Shaak Ti's voice calling to her.

"Shaak Ti! Where are you?" Tevos asked, looking around.

A ghostly visage of her appeared and stood solemnly in front of her.

"Shaak Ti, your okay!" Tevos cried, running for her.

However, it didn't matter how fast she ran, Shaak Ti was always moving away from her. Then she faded into the darkness and Tevos felt something strange. Suddenly she was falling instead of running. Air whipped past her as she picked up speed.

"What is going on!" Tevos couldn't hear her voice over the wind.

Suddenly she hit ground painfully, however, she wasn't dead. For that matter, she even stood up and stretched her back. Suddenly, Shaak Ti appeared in front of her again, except this time she was wearing a dark hood that covered her face. Tevos ran over to her and looked at her shadowed face.

"Shaak Ti." Tevos said, reaching out for a hug.

She stumbled and ran right through Shaak Ti.

"Tevos…my fallen apprentice…my love…why did you forsake me?" Shaak Ti said quietly.

"Forsake you? I had never forsaken you!" Tevos cried out, turning back to her.

"Yes you did…you left me to die in your place! You let me take the pain for you!" Shaak Ti cried out, looking up at Tevos.

Now the entire side of her face was burnt and bloody, her eye missing.

"But…I…I didn't…mean…for…Shaak Ti…" Tevos stuttered incoherently, "I love you…"

"No you don't! If you did, you would be lying in that hospital bed, not me!" Shaak Ti howled angrily.

"S…Shaak Ti…" Tevos mumbled.

"You don't care about me at all do you?!" Shaak Ti cried.

"How could you think that? I love you!" Tevos said desperately.

"No you don't. You don't care about me at all!" Shaak Ti yelled, "Do you?!"

"Yes I do! How do you not see how much I love you!?" Tevos yelled.

"Because there's nothing to see! You don't love me! You never have!" Shaak Ti said accusingly.

"Gaaaah!" Tevos cried, swinging her hand outward.

She slapped Shaak Ti full in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You see…you don't love me at all…" Shaak Ti said, looking up at Tevos.

Her face metamorphed into the face of the Sith she had faced earlier.

"No!" Tevos cried out, back pedaling until she fell over and hit the ground painfully.

Tevos jerked up and looked around wildly. She was sitting beside the unconscious Shaak Ti. The nightmare she had just had was vivide and so nerve wracking. Her entire body was shaking and she looked over at Shaak Ti. There was something wrong with her vision, Shaak Ti was blurry. It was then that she realized that she was crying. Tears dripped hot and moist from her eyes.

"Shaak Ti…I love you…" Tevos mumbled, clasping her hand.

"I love you too…cutey." Shaak Ti muttered back.

"Whaa?! Please, tell me you said something! Tell me I'm not imagining it!" Tevos cried desperately.

"You…are…this is a…recording…" Shaak Ti said tiredly.

"You are awake!" Tevos cried out happily.

"Yea, but I've got such a…" Shaak Ti put a hand on her head, "Throbbing headache."

"Get some rest…I want to talk when you're feeling stronger." Tevos smiled through her tears.

Chapter 9 – Hunting Down The Sith

"So you went to Citadel Council and the Jedi Council? They both approved your acceptance into the Jedi order?" Shaak Ti said, taking a sip of her drink.

The room was nicely lit with a small lamp and Shaak Ti was sitting up in bed. She was only wearing a thin hospital gown.

"I was surprised too. I have to go back to talk to Master Yoda about the Trial of the Spirit…I think I already did the Trial…but I have to talk with him."

"Well, that's amazing. Your going to be an actual Jedi Knight. Not just a jokingly ordained Knight by me." Shaak Ti said, nodded.

"Hear my name, did I?" Master Yoda said, walking into the hospital room.

"Master!" Tevos looked up suddenly.

"Have something to say about the Trial, you do?" Master Yoda said, resting his gnarled hands on his cane.

"Yes Master, I believe it occurred when I fell asleep here." Tevos nodded.

"A Trial of Spirit in dreams…" Master Yoda said, "Unheard of, it is not. However, uncommon it is."

"Well, It's the most vivid dream I have ever had in my life…and I think it held quite a personal significance towards some of my own insecurities." Tevos said, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Insecurities, you think? Hmm…very interesting…Okay then!" Master Yoda tapped his cane, "My power, as representative of the Jedi Council, hereby names you as a Jedi Knight."

"Thank you Master." Tevos said, bowing her head to Master Yoda.

"Not finished speaking, am I." Master Yoda said.

"Oh, sorry Master." Tevos apologized.

"Now, A lead on the Sith, the Spectres have discovered. Here, on the Citadel, the Sith resides." Master Yoda said.

"What?!" Tevos said, jumping to her feet.

"Yes…in a nightclub, Chora's Den, it is called." Master Yoda said, "A young Sith, it may be…but very dangerous he is. Through the Force, I can feel him…a dangerous and malevolent Sith. Unknown, it is, why he wants you dead."

"Chora's Den you say…" Tevos said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Tevos, don't. I can't let you go alone." Shaak Ti said, putting a hand on Tevos' shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am simply going to look around. Not pick any fights. There's no way that Sith would attempt such a public murder. Even the most callous of assassins will not risk a public offing." Tevos said, "I'll even take a Spectre with me."

"Okay…just…don't make me worry." Shaak Ti said, nodding.

"Be careful in your chosen path, you must be." Master Yoda warned.

"I will. I'm going to call in a favor with an old friend who really owes me one." Tevos said with a smirk.

Tevos stood outside Chora's Den.

"You know, I never liked this place. Always such a haven for criminals." The Turian Spectre next to Tevos said.

"Oh come on Nihlus, it's not that bad." Tevos smiled, "You've got a Jedi with you."

"It's not who I have with me that worries me. It's who I have against me." Nihlus said coldly, leading the way into Chora's Den.

The club was dark and loud. A lit stage in the center of a large round bar took up most of the place. A few almost naked Asari were dancing up on the high stage.

"Check your guns at the door." A Krogan bouncer said sternly.

"Spectre business, I think we'll be keeping our weapons." Nihlus said to the Krogan. He showed the Spectre badge pinned to the inside of his wrist.

"Tsk." Krogan glared at him as they walked past.

They were looking around a few patrons when a cold looking Turian came over to them and jabbed his thumb at the door on the far side of the Club.

"The boss wants to see you. I advise you accept his invitation." The Turian said coldly.

Tevos looked up, there was a large window near the thirty foot ceiling. A cloaked and shadowed figure stood in the window, looking down at them. Tevos felt a shiver down her spine when she looked up at that window.

Nihlus nodded and they followed the Turian through the noisy club and through the door. Behind it was a low lit hallway that led away from the club. When the door shut, almost all the noise was muffled. They were led down the hallway and up twisting flights of stairs. A few minutes passed and they reach a single door at the top of the stairs. Inside is a small office like room and once inside, the Turian left and slammed the door behind them. Only three people were in the room. Two large Krogans stood on either side of the window on the other side of the office that looked down into the club. They looked coolly at Tevos and Nihlus, gripping their large shotguns. They weren't what worried Tevos. The third was facing away from them, looking out the window. he wore a full length black cloak that covered his head.

Tevos could feel a horribly dark aura around him. An aura that rippled pure malice and rage through the force. She knew almost immediately upon seeing him that he was a Sith.

"Tevos, the newest Jedi on the Citadel." The Sith said coldly, looking around the club from the window, "You know, I am a little disappointed in your appearance here. I was hoping for such a greater challenge. Killing you and your little Spectre will be far too easy for my taste."

"Who says you could even touch me." Tevos bluffed.

"Are you kidding me? To me, you're nothing more than a youngling. You might've had years of battle experience as a Spectre, but with only a few months of training as a Jedi…ooohh…I'm sorry to say, you have a zero percent chance." The Sith said with a tone of humor.

"I'm not the one hiding behind Krogans and afraid to face my opponent." Tevos said, enticingly.

On that note, the Sith turned around and stared coldly at Tevos. He was human.

"W…What…I thought…you…" Tevos stuttered, confused.

"You thought the Sith were a race. Well, they are. However the Sith is also an Order of the Dark Side. Always two. One Master…One apprentice." The Sith said, "Now the question you need to worry about is…which one am I?"

Tevos looked past the Sith and saw a number of bouncers herding everyone in the club to the door. She knew that she wouldn't get out of there without a fight. She gave a small nod to Nihlus.

"Nihlus, take the Krogans!" Tevos cried, lunging forward.

She leapt over the desk, drawing her Light Saber at the same time. Gun fire filled the room as Tevos' gold Saber was stopped by a swift movement from the Sith and a red Saber. She kept shoving on the other side of the desk and the Sith hit back first against the window.

At that moment, the Krogans fell dead from Nihlus' assault rifle. The Sith dodged aside and Tevos' swing followed through, slicing a large glowing swathe in the window. The window tinkled and started to crack. The Sith swung out with his leg and almost hit Tevos with a round house kick. Tevos got her forearm up in the way and caught the Sith's shin. She was knocked into the weakened window and fell through it. Shattered glass hit all over the floor and Tevos flipped carefully to land on her feet on the bar.

"Tevos! You've made a bad decision." The Sith said, standing in the broken window, "I am a Sith Master!"

He threw off his cloak and leapt down from the window. Tevos held up her Light Saber and deflected the Sith's aerial attack. Tevos jumped back, still standing on the bar.

"Die!" The Sith cried, holding up his left hand.

Bright lightning exploded from it and engulfed Tevos' body in excruciating pain. Lights popped in her vision and she dropped her Light Saber, which bounced on the bar, turned itself off and hit the floor. Suddenly, it stopped and Tevos gasped loudly.

"How's that feel?" The Sith sneered, walking over to her.

"Why…Why're you doing this…?" Tevos breathed.

"Because, with you out of the way, the other two Councilors will die easily. Then…well…I'll just take the Citadel for myself." The Sith hissed, putting away his Light Saber.

He held up his hands again and lightning crackled loudly. Tevos cringed and covered her face. She waited a moment and then cracked her eyes open. The lightning was flashing and crackling, but it hadn't touched her. Someone was standing in front of her and there was the glow from a blue Light Saber. Tevos looked up.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to get into a fight?" Shaak Ti said, twisting her Light Saber.

She swung outward and made a break in the Sith's lightning. Tevos watched her dash forward in a flash and strike at the Sith. He lit up his Light Saber amazingly fast and held Shaak Ti off.

"S…Shaak Ti?!" Tevos said, sitting up.

"Yep! I couldn't let my apprentice go off and have all the fun alone!" Shaak Ti smiled, striking ruthlessly against the Sith.

"Are you doing okay?" Tevos asked worriedly, picking up her Light Saber quickly.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be fighting this Sith!" Shaak Ti said.

Tevos dashed to her side with a downward swing at the Sith. He blocked and struck back at Tevos. The Sith had a look of self-centered smugness on as he held off both Shaak Ti and Tevos' Sabers. The two of them struck downward at the same time and the Sith stopped their Sabers, inches from his face.

"Pathetic. Is this all the 'good' Jedi have to offer anymore?" The Sith sneered loudly.

"Nihlus! Can you get a shot?!" Tevos called up.

Nihlus was standing up there with his assault rifle held to his shoulder. He was looking through the short range scope, trying to get a clean shot at the Sith.

"No! Not without hitting one of you two!" Nihlus called out.

"Don't worry, we can take him done." Shaak Ti smiled, pushing down with a crackle of their colliding Light Sabers.

Tevos swung around and tried to hit the Sith in the side. He held up his open hand and Tevos was knocked back twenty feet. She hit the ground and slammed painfully into the bar. She tried to sit up and pain exploded through her side. She had a broken rib or two from that blow.

"Tevos! Are you alright?" Shaak Ti asked, moving into a flurry of blows against the Sith.

"Y…Yes! I'm fine!" Tevos said through gritted teeth, stumbling to her feet.

"Good! I have a plan…Here's…we're…ahh…uhh!" Shaak Ti had to go to the defensive because of a ruthless assault by the Sith.

Suddenly there was a burst of lighting and Shaak Ti was lifted off her feet. She screamed in agony as she was thrown against the wall by the lightning. She slid to the ground, electricity crackling across her body. He had hit her with quite a bit more than he had hit Tevos.

"Shaak Ti!" Tevos cried out, seeing blood dripping down her face.

"I'm…I'm…Alright…" Shaak Ti grunted painfully.

"You bastard!" Tevos said, holding her Saber carefully at her side.

"What're you going to do? Your friend's almost dead and you're not too far off yourself." The Sith said confidently, holding his arms out.

"This!" Tevos dashed at the Sith with her Saber over her head.

"No! Tevos, don't!" Shaak Ti cried, trying to get to her feet.

Tevos brought her Saber down quickly towards the Sith.

"Tsh, predictable." The Sith said, ready to block her blow.

"That's what you think!" Tevos smiled.

She flicked off her Light Saber at the last second, allowing her hands to swing past his Saber. The Sith wasn't fast enough and Tevos flicked her Saber back on. The golden-orange beam cut through his chest, making a hole beneath his right shoulder.

"T…Tricky…bitch…" The Sith gritted, "You haven't…won…yet…"

Pain exploded through her body as the Sith brought his Saber down in one last blow. Her entire left side was burning in agony whens he looked down. His Saber had cut cleanly through her left arm, cutting it off a few inches above the elbow. He had been aiming to cut her right where her heart was on her left side. Instead he only got her arm and burned her side slightly.

"G…Gahhh!" Tevos grunted, falling to her knees.

She dragged her Light Saber with her, cutting the Sith down his body and out his left side, right about his hip. He grunted, took a faltering step and fell over, his torso mostly severed from his legs. Tevos held an hand to her upper arm and cried out in pain. She could she her arm sitting on the ground. The skin was burnt around the wound. She knew, from her experience as a soldier, that if you cauterize a missing limb, it destroys the nerves and renders it useless. Meaning that she couldn't get it reattached.

"Tevos…Tevos, are you okay?" Shaak Ti said, walking slowly over to Tevos.

"L…Let's get to the medical ward…I…I don't know how…long…I can stay…conscious…" Tevos said with the stern voice of a battle weary veteran. It had been a long time since she had felt pain of this magnitude or had been involved in such a serious battle.

"Let me carry her." Nihlus said, rushing out the door into the main room.

The Krogan bouncers had been watching in amazement at the Jedi conflict. When one of them raised a gun to the Jedi, a large human put a hand on his shoulder and whispered quietly to him, "Don't, we can take the club for ourselves."

"If you say so Fist." The Krogran said quietly back as Nihlus walked past with Tevos in his arms.

Shaak Ti fallowed close behind, an off Light Saber in each hand. They rushed up to the medical wards with Tevos.

Chapter 10 – Recovery

Tevos' arm twitched uncomfortably. A doctor had just finished looking her over after she had been worked on. They had already given her a mechanical arm with a fully working nervous system that felt touch and sensed airbrushing over it. It had a matching skin color of her own skin and it had simulated warmth. On the upside, it was considerable stronger and harder to hurt than her right arm. It also dulled the sense of pain, so if it were crush, cut off or something of the sort, she wouldn't feel it. However if she was jabbed with a pen or touched a hot plate, it would still cause a twinge of pain.

"Well Councilor Tevos, you're doing fine, but I want to keep you here for a short observation. I'm worried that between the electrical burns and the concussive trauma, you may be suffering some nerve damage in your left side and around the cardiac region." The Doctor said, making a few notes on the holo-board hung at the end of the bed.

"Thank you doctor." Tevos nodded.

"How's that arm working? The neurologist is a little worried that there may be areas of the arm that may be numb because of some minor nerve damage in the mechanical-biological connections." The Doctor said, moving over to her side.

He rolled her arm back and prodded it a few times up the wrist and arm, eliciting some twitches from her fingers.

"Well I haven't noticed any irregularities with it." Tevos said, "It seems to be working perfectly."

"And you have been told about the requirements of having a mechanical arm?" The Doctor said..

"No, nobody told me there was anything special about it." Tevos said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it has a self contained hydraulic system that works off a high tech pump. It's all run by a very small battery cell that recharges itself off your body's electricity while the arm isn't in active use. If at any time the energy cell in the arm dies, which is unlikely because it has a twenty year life without being charged off your body, we can replace it easily." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, okay. I suppose that makes sense." Tevos said.

"I suppose I'll leave you to rest now." The Doctor said with a smile.

He turned on his heel and left quickly. Tevos sighed and looked to her left out the window.

"Heya cutie, how're you feeling?" Shaak Ti said, standing in the doorway.

"Oh…I've been better. But considering the circumstances…" Tevos said, "I'm doing pretty well."

"Hmm…" Shaak Ti said, closing the door behind her.

She flicked a switch that lit up a 'do-not-disturb' sign on the outside of the door.

"What're you thinking…?" Tevos said quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know full well what I'm thinking…" Shaak Ti said lustfully.

She flicked off the light and walked sumptuously over to the bed, striping off her hospital gown as she did so. Tevos stared lust-filled at Shaak Ti's bare body. She looked beautiful, with the exception of the white eye-patch covering her eye. She climbed onto Tevos' hospital bed and straddled her waist.

"So what have they done with that?" Tevos pointed at her injured eye, "I don't want to see your beautiful looks marred."

"Oh don't worry, I'm getting a new one tonight. The engineers are supposed to be done making it soon." Shaak Ti said, pulling down Tevos' covers.

She leaned down and gave Tevos a fiery kiss, tongue and all.

"Let me help you out of that thing…must be stifling…" Shaak Ti said, pulling down the shoulders of Tevos' hospital gown.

"Oh definitely…I could really use a hand…" Tevos said, giggling as Shaak Ti's hands feel around her backside, undoing the knots of the gown.

She pulled it free from Tevos, balled it up and thew it over her shoulder.

"Let me have a taste of those." Tevos said, reaching up to grope Shaak Ti's bosom.

Shaak Ti let out a small sound when Tevos grabbed her breasts. She leaned up and licked one of her nipples as she rubbed around her other breast. Tevos bit down gently on one of her nipples and let her fingers crawl around Shaak Ti's gorgeous cherry hips. She let her fingers explore around to Shaak Ti's rosy slit and tight little pucker hole. She started to massage and probe her holes. Shaak Ti moaned and put her hands on the wall behind Tevos' head. Tevos sucked on Shaak Ti's nipple, making her pleasure skyrocket.

"T…Tevos…you always know…just how to please…me…" Shaak Ti moaned loudly.

"Mmmm…" Tevos mumbled, sucking on Shaak Ti's nipples.

"If…If you keep that…up…I'll lactate…" Shaak Ti breathed, staring down at Tevos.

Her fingers pushed deep into Shaak Ti's slit and rubbed and prodded her anus. Shaak Ti moaned louder, feeling her orgasm approaching. Sweat beaded around her body and she felt her heart racing faster.

"Ohh…I'm…I'm…gonna cum…" Shaak Ti moaned loudly, "Cumming!"

Shaak Ti held onto the wall as her body shook. Milk sprayed, creamy and white, from her nipples. Tevos felt her clench and wetness splashed from her pussy. Shaak Ti cried out loudly.

"You know…this tastes pretty good." Tevos said, licking her nipples.

"…Ohh…Tevos…that was so good…" Shaak Ti moaned loudly.

She sat back and wiped a hand across her forehead. Shaak Ti smiled widely and stretched her arms behind her. Tevos scooted back and sighed happily.

"So, how about you now?" Shaak Ti said, scooting back to lay down in front of Tevos.

"Shaak Ti…I want to try something with you." Tevos said, looking down at her.

"What's that?" Shaak Ti raised an eyebrow.

"A mind meld. It's the most intimate way for an Asari to have sex." Tevos said, running a hand down Shaak Ti's tendrils.

"Okay, I'm up for anything with you." Shaak Ti nodded.

Tevos put a hand to Shaak Ti's temple. Her eyes widened and her entire iris turned black and starry. Suddenly she was feeling everything going through Shaak Ti's mind. She felt the tail end of the orgasm she had given Shaak Ti.

'Whoa…I can feel inside her body…' Shaak Ti's echoed thoughts came through Tevos' mind.

'Yes, that's what it means to meld minds with another.' Tevos thought back.

'What?! You could hear that? How could she hear that? It must be a mind meld thing.' Shaak Ti thought.

'Just feel this.' Tevos said, moving Shaak Ti's arm.

Shaak Ti's fingers pushed into Tevos' slit. Both of them moaned loudly as pleasure spiked inside both their minds.

'Oh god! Why does that feel so good?!' Shaak Ti cried out inside her mind.

'We are currently sharing everything going through our minds, pleasure included.' Tevos thought, 'We can move and feel each others' bodies.'

'Really?' Shaak Ti thought, making Tevos' right hand reach up to rub her head.

'Focus on it and you can even see out of my eyes.' Tevos said, 'In the mean time, I need an orgasm.'

The two of them guided Shaak Ti's body down to lick Tevos' pussy. Both of them felt it when Shaak Ti's tongue rubbed through her blue nether lips. The pleasure was heightened because of the mental resonance between them. It didn't take long for their pleasure to start peaking. Both of them resisted the orgasm, in order to let the pleasure flow deeper and more wonderful. Finally, they let it go and the orgasm erupted between them. The pleasure originated from Tevos' body and all the feeling of the orgasm course through the neurons in each of their minds.

"Oh god…yesss!" Tevos cried.

"So goood!" Shaak Ti squealed.

Shaak Ti eased forward and laid her head on Tevos' bosom. The two of them cuddled together, enjoying each other's warmth. Before too much longer, their orgasm befuddled brains dosed off together, waxing and waning, in and out of each other's minds.

"Have a good nap sweetheart?" Tevos asked as she saw Shaak Ti's eye's flutter open.

"Quite…Wha…what's this feeling of…emptiness…in my mind…like a worry in the back of my mind…that I'll…lose you." Shaak Ti said, putting a hand to her breast.

"A mind meld is the closest and most intimate thing you can experience. When that breaks, someone who's not an Asari will feel an almost painful detachment." Tevos said, putting a hand on Shaak Ti.

"Could we do it again sometime?" Shaak Ti said, almost begging.

"Definitely…" Tevos kissed Shaak Ti.

(This sentence is about Indiana jone 2)

ALSO AND:

The creation is highly theatrical, so story show up theatrically,

In the story Shawn William Scott actor , is a duplicate, not real version of Shawn Ashmore

Kevin Smith is ALSO the same


End file.
